Only Have Eyes For Her
by Coni
Summary: Everyone, sorry about the chapter upload!!!!!! I put on the wrong chapter!!! I just started on Ch. 16 and I clicked the wrong thing! So SORRY!!! Ch. 15 and Ch.16 will come out ASAP 2gether!
1. Slytherin and Gryffindor

Draco

Only Have Eyes For Her

Chapter 1- Slytherin and Gryffindor

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling, except the plot.

A/N: Hey this is my first fanfic so plz review, I really want to know what people think. This is only Chapter 1, and maybe you could email me suggestions. And I hope you like it!

Draco stared at her. Draco didn't know why, but he stared. _She's beautiful_, he said to himself. But how could she be beautiful? She had long frizzy almost auburn hair, her freckles stood out, and she was short. But to Draco, yes, Draco Malfoy, Mr. Mudblood hater and Weasley hater, she had long silky auburn hair, beautiful freckles, and was just the right height.

"I've waited six years already," He whispered to his seventeen year old self. "I need to do something before I explode!" He whispered her name, like the way he had so many times in his sleep, in class, everywhere. And made Goyle think he had a mad desire to kill her or something. He never told anyone about his secret love. They would laugh at him, because he was a Slytherin. Slytherins don't fall in love with Gryffindors. And then there was Pansy. _Heck with Pansy!_ He thought angrily. _I know who I love_.

__

I love Ginny Weasly.

Draco couldn't take it any longer. He wanted to know if she returned her love. He sighed. One of these days she would fall at his feet and beg for his love. If not, he would make her. Draco scanned the table. No beer. Those house-elfs never have beer. With a wave of his wand, Draco said, "Assio beer!" Then, right in front of him, six tall glasses of beer appeared. And somewhere in the Muggle's world, the manager of a beer bar discovered six glasses of beer missing.

Draco sipped the beer delightfully. Crabbe and Goyle each drained a glass. As they reached for another one, they discovered that the glasses were all empty, and their friend, Draco Malfoy, sitting between them, looked like he was about the barf.

Draco stood up. His mind was fuzzy and his vision was fuzzier. But, he could still make out the blob of red in his vision that was Ginny. She was talking to Harry. Of course. She crushed on him. Too bad for her, she didn't know Harry's dark secret. Draco smiled. Harry hated Ginny. He hated red, and red hair. He hated his Gryffindor robes. That was the reason he got the twins and Ron to dye their hair black. But Ginny refused when he asked her. For some reason Harry's gone a little odd, ever since he defeated Voldemort and threw him in Azkaban. Got obsessed with killing. Draco smiled again as she headed out the Hall. He hurried to catch up with her.

***

Ginny Weasly grinned Harry, and Harry returned it. She thought Harry was really cute, with his messy black hair and nice smile. Though she wasn't sure if he liked her back. He would smile at her and talk, but it always seemed like homework or Quidditch practice or exams got in the way of a real conversation between the two.

She sighed as she said good-bye to Harry, and trudged out the Hall. She wanted someone to care for her, to be there when she needed him, to comfort her, a person she'd go to when she needed to cry. She sighed again. If only he would show up right now…

"Hey," said a voice.

Ginny whirled around. 

It was Draco Malfoy.

***

Draco grinned at the expression on her face, of astonishment and disbelief. Maybe she craved for me all along, and she's really glad I showed up. This encouraged him.

"Want me to walk you to the tower?" he asked.

Ginny stared at him. "You don't know where it is, Malfoy."

__

Malfoy. Those words stung. But he wouldn't give up.

"Well, we could go to the Slytherin common room." He shrugged. "I could use some conversation." He tried a joke. "Crabbe and Goyle never say much."

Ginny just stared. "Okay," she finally said hesitantly.

Draco grinned. "Great."

***

Ginny snuck a glance up at him as they walked. She didn't know why he wanted to walk with her, maybe to wring out some information about Harry? What kind of boxers he wore? She giggled as she remembered Ron telling her that Harry wore boxers with pictures of cakes and sweets on them. _They were his cousin's_, Ron had told her.

Draco glanced down at her. "What?"

Ginny resumed a straight face. "Nothing."

Draco tried to fire up conversation. After all, what good is this if nothing comes of it? "So…you still got that crush on Harry? 'Cause I can tell you this, he doesn't like you."

Ginny stared up at him. "He doesn't?"

Draco nodded.

Ginny felt her heart break. She knew there wasn't a big chance he would like her, he liked Cho Chang. But there was a teensy weensy chance. And not knowing was really better than facing the truth. She felt a lump in her throat and tears welled up.

Draco Malfoy looked down at her. He could always tell when a person was crying, he's seen Crabbe and Goyle do it often enough when they couldn't find their teddy bears. And now Ginny was starting to cry. _Was it something I said?_ He wondered. _Oh, yeah, the Harry thing._ Draco felt devastated. Here he was, with the girl of his dreams, and the first thing he said made her cry. Turning to look at her again, he noticed a tear. Without thinking, he reached over and wiped it away.

Ginny looked up at him. "What d'you do that for?"

Draco shrugged.

A few minutes dragged by and they soon reached the stone wall, the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Saying a password, Draco got the door open in no time.

__

Well, this is it. Draco thought to himself. _It was all a waste of time._

Looking over her shoulder, Draco caught a glimpse of a figure in the distance. As it came closer, he noticed it was Goyle. He was running, and he didn't seem that he was going to stop.

"Look out!" he shouted, grabbing Ginny, and together they fell in a heap and Goyle whizzed by, not even glancing at them.

Draco was on top of Ginny, his hands on either side of her, supporting his weight. She was leaning against the wall, breathing heavily. They didn't say anything.

"What happened?" Ginny finally asked.

Draco took a good look at her. Wasn't this what happens in books? Those drippy romances? He asked himself. The hero saves the heroine and then they make love. Draco knew they weren't going to do that. But the least she can give him for helping her was a kiss, right?

Leaning forward, Draco placed his mouth on hers.

Ginny melted into the kiss. At first she was a bit shocked, but the feeling soon left her. She never knew Malfoy was so sweet, that he could kiss so well. And she never thought he would save her or anything. Get rid of her, more like. But his kiss was strong and comforting, it made her never want to stop. Maybe that was why Pansy was so stuck on him. Draco pressed harder, and she kissed him back, her heart pounding. 

She felt fire on his lips; she could hear him breathing. They kept on kissing, she didn't want to stop, she knew it could lead onto other things, perhaps it was better to stop, but it doesn't matter, she didn't care, soon Draco was kissing so hard her lips were bruised. His hand slid to the fastenings of her top-

"Malfoy, WHAT are you doing?"

***

Ginny felt horrible. Ron had been walking by and caught sight of them. She ran through the sequence of events again. First, he pulled them apart. That was easy to do, he shouted, and they broke apart instantly. Then, after he made sure Malfoy hadn't given her some sort of germs or anything, he started yelling at Malfoy.

Now, as she sat with her back to the wall and her arms around her knees, she listened to Ron yell, and Malfoy sticking in a sentence here and there. It was awful, the way Ron was sticking the blame all on Malfoy. She knew she kissed him back, but she wasn't going to tell Ron that. Who knows what he might do. But it really was hard to stop kissing, she told herself. There was something in him that pulled her towards him, maybe it was the good side of him. He sure didn't seem like the Draco Malfoy she knew. Ginny sighed as she recalled how much Ron hated Malfoy. There was that slug episode, when Ron had been belching slugs for hours, and then there was the time when Hagrid almost got sacked and Buckbeak died. 

She sighed again. Maybe it was better that Ron had come. Ginny knew that sometimes guys get a little weird when they're drunk and even when they're not. And she was sure she smelled beer in his breath. Perhaps that was why he kissed her. He was drunk. Yes, that seemed like a good explanation. Her heart sank. Maybe this was the person she was looking for, though. A guy who cared about her. But it wasn't possible. And Malfoy wasn't possible.

"NOW, SEE HERE, MALFOY! IF I EVER, EVER CATCH YOU DOING SOMETHING TO MY SISTER, YOU ARE SO DEAD! DON'T COME NEAR ANYONE IN MY FAMILY, HEAR? DON'T YOU EVER KISS GINNY AGAIN!" Ron's face was almost as read as his hair.

Draco didn't say anything. He looked so ashamed, and innocent, and Ginny so wanted to help him, tell Ron the truth. She so wanted to…

"It wasn't all his fault, Ron." She suddenly found herself on her feet. She tilted her head up defiantly. "I kissed him back." Her voice was shaky and she found herself trembling as Ron's face turned redder than his hair.

He stared at her for a few seconds. He found his voice. "Ginny- how could you?" Ron shook his head. "Let's go." Jerking around, Ron stomped away.

Ginny turned to Malfoy. "I'm sorry," she said, clutching her hands.

Draco reached a hand out, but thought better of it. "Yeah, well, I deserved it."

She looked at him for a few seconds, as though she wanted to kiss him on the cheek like she did so many times with the twins and Ron and Harry. "Well, goodnight Malfoy."

Ginny turned to go, but Draco stopped her.

"Ginny?" She turned. "Call me Draco."

"Alright. Goodnight, then…Draco."

*

Draco was in the common room. He wasn't attending classes. Ever since that night a week ago, he had been afraid to face Ron. Afraid? Of Ron? Yes, Draco Malfoy, sneering and arrogant Slytherin, was afraid of a mere Gryffindor who knew less magic than Filch. He was afraid that Ron would yell at him some more, afraid that he would tell Harry, and Hermione, and the twins, and they would laugh at him. Then, at lunch the twins would stick a canary cream in his food to get back at him. Absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't notice a small figure slip in.

"Hello, Draco." said a voice.

Draco whirled around. There stood Ginny Weasley, with a neatly wrapped sandwich in hand, looking at him.

"How did you get in?" Draco asked, bemused.

"I heard you say the password. Remember?" She held out the sandwich. "I noticed you haven't had lunch for a while."

Draco took the sandwich, but it lay unwrapped, on the desk. He focused his attention back to the red-haired girl. She looked back at him, not saying anything. She seemed like she _did_ want to say something, only she couldn't get the words out.

"Um…Draco? I just…wanted to say…" she looked like she was having a hard time. "-sorry. I know my brother yelled at you, and I'm sorry, because it wasn't all your fault." She looked really nervous now, wringing her hands. "I kissed you back when you…" Ginny trailed off.

Draco nodded. "I know." Draco turned towards the table.

"And, uh, Draco? I made my brother not tell anyone about…about…_it_, and…and I think you should really go back to school."

Draco turned around to look at her, but she was already gone.

A/N: So, what do you think? First chapter start off okay? Plz review, or email me or something, and tune in for the next chapter!


	2. The Note

Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -The Note

A/N: If you're reading the second chapter, then it must mean that you liked the first. And, uh, sorry about the little mistakes in it, I meant to say Ron turned as red as his hair before he dyed it, and the twins are gone and making lot's of money at their joke shop, far away from Mrs. Weasley, who still haven't gotten over the fact that her sons are a pair of black haired clowns with red squeaky noses. Thank you sooooo much to all you people who reviewed, plz keep on reviewing, even if it's just one word (like "great….") And thanx for the tips. Also, sorry if some sentences sound weird and don't go together (Hey, it's my first fanfic!). 

"Ginny."

She looked up from her Potions homework. Harry was standing beside the desk, smiling down at her, his green eyes twinkling behind his glasses. She felt a tingle as she returned the smile. Looking over him, she spotted Hermione and Ron looking at her anxiously, Ron in particular. Her smile turned to suspicion.

"Ginny…can we talk?" he said quietly.

Her suspicion rose. She knew she should be delighted that Harry was finally talking to her, Harry, who she'd crushed on for so long. But there was something weird about how he asked. He had never asked for a private talk with her before. Something was going on, she knew what it was and yet she didn't.

"Okay," she heard herself say.

"Let's go to my dorm, where we'll have privacy." he said, as she stood up, sweeping her books into her arms.

Any other girl would have be thrilled to have famous Harry Potter invite them to talk. Harry had grown immensely famous over the last few years. The fifth years and up had dances every two months, the seventh years had a graduation dance. Every time there was a dance coming up, he would get lots of offers for dates. But he always went with Ron and Hermione, never with anyone else.

Ginny followed Harry up the stairs; Ron and Hermione close behind. As they reached the top, the four of them filed into the room, Ginny settling on a bed, Ron and Hermione on opposite beds, and Harry standing up. 

"Ginny," said Harry. He cleared his throat nervously. "Um, Ginny…Ron told me about …about you and Malfoy."

Ginny took a sharp intake. She glanced quickly at her brother. He turned away. She felt anger boil inside her. How could he do this to her? Wasn't he her brother? She tried to stay calm, hoping that no one else would find out, trying to listen to Harry's next words.

"Um…we just wanted to make sure that you're not…uh…" He glanced at Hermione.

"Interacting with Malfoy," she said, and Harry nodded sheepishly.

Ginny had a feeling Harry had already memorized what he was saying, because she could she Ron nearby, mouthing the words. 

"I'm not," she replied firmly, pushing away the time she went into the Slytherin common room. Her voice shook with confidence. And a little bit with anger. She didn't like them barging into her business. She also pushed away the small voice at the back of her head that told her Malfoy was trouble and Harry was trying to do what's right. "I'm not," she repeated loudly, louder and bigger than the small voice. "I have nothing to do with Malfoy."

Harry looked hesitant. Hermione looked anxious. Ron was staring out the window, like he didn't tell them anything about Malfoy, singing softly the song, 'Do your ears hang low?' Ginny shot him a menacing look.

Sighing, Hermione got up and sat down beside her. "Ginny, it's okay. We won't laugh at you. You can tell us." She said kindly.

"Can you tie them in a knot? Can you tie them in a bow?" Ron sang.

Ginny felt like they didn't trust her. Here was her brother's best friends, not trusting her. "You don't trust me," she said, saying aloud the thing they were all thinking.

Those words hung in the air. There was silence, except for Ron's singing, 'Can you sling them over your shoulders like a Continental soldier? Do your _ears_,_ hang_ lo-oo-ow?"

"Shut UP!" Ginny snapped at Ron.

He glanced over at her. And his eyebrows dipped into a V. "Look Gin, I don't know if you're like, Malfoy's girlfriend or something. I don't care if he kisses you a dozen million times. Or if you kiss him back. All you have to do, Ginny, is change your name to Hope Malfoy or something, change your appearance, move into Slytherin, and pretend I'm not your brother! 'Cause if you're dating Malfoy, I don't want to _know_ you!" 

Ginny stared at him. And the door burst open, revealing Dean Thomas.

"Malfoy kissed _Ginny_? And she kissed _back_?" 

Ginny was furious, as she stood up, stomped out and slammed the door behind her.

There was a few moments of silence, as Harry, Ron and Hermione stood there looking awestruck, and Dean looking awestruck, but for an entirely different reason.

"Wait till I tell Seamus!" said Dean, and, before anyone could stop him, rushed out.

There was another silence.

Harry was the first one to speak. "_Hope Malfoy_?"

***

Ginny was running. She had stormed out of the common room, receiving quite a bit of weird looks from the other Gryffindors. She knew, as a big sixth year, she was supposed to act cool, but this was the exception. Ginny sprinted down the hall, having no clue where she was going. But at last she stopped somewhere and sat down, feeling that this place felt familiar, and started to untangle her thoughts.

She was mad at Ron. She was mad how Ron couldn't handle the fact that Malfoy kissed her himself and had to go babbling to Harry and Hermione, like a little kid running to his mommy. Ginny felt that throughout her whole life, she always acted a lot older than Ron, who was supposed to be a good example. Ron always ruined things. When Ginny was getting to the best part of a good romance, Ron would snatch it up and insist on her reading some sort of science fiction novel. Ron didn't know what it was to be loved by some girl, that's why he didn't like it, and didn't want Ginny to like it either. 

But of course, Ron thought of it differently. He thought Ginny was always dreaming about some sort of Prince Charming that's going to come and sweep her off her feet, and they'd go and live happily ever after. _But that wasn't life_, he once argued. _That's daydreaming_. _It's better than rejecting everyone_, Ginny had snapped back. She sighed. Ron and her would never be close, Ron always making sure she wasn't reading romances under her textbook, not going to watch _Titanic_ when they went to the Muggle theater. He wasn't anything like the twins, who could always make her laugh, even with their ridiculous black hair.

__

And Harry. Ginny sighed again and buried her head in her arms. Harry would never like her now, now that he thinks she likes Malfoy, or Malfoy likes her. Harry would fall for some dumb trap one of those flirty girls set up and Ginny would never know what he really felt for her. He would ignore her, even if he _did_ like her, telling himself that Ginny already had someone, didn't need him. _But I do need him_, she groaned to herself.

Then it clicked. It wasn't all Ron's fault. It was Malfoy's. He was the one who kissed her, pulled her into all these problems. He-

Suddenly, the wall beside her slid open, and she jumped. Now she remembered. This was where the Slytherin common room was. She stared as a figure emerged, and turned to look at her. It was Malfoy.

"What're you doing here?" he asked, looking down at her.

"That's none of your business," she said.

"Whoa, what's with you?" he frowned.

"Nothing, it's what's with you," Ginny said angrily. 

"What?" Malfoy looked frustrated.

"Don't act like you like me, Malfoy, because you don't!" Ginny spat.

Malfoy looked even more confused. 

"Don't act all innocent either, and stop making fun of me!"

"What're you talking about? I never pretended anything!"

"You were drunk when you kissed me!" Ginny said, remembering the smell of liquor in his breath. "You were just drunk, you didn't even like me!"

"Ginny, okay I admit it, I…do like you, is that what you want me to say?"

Ginny was really frustrated. "Oh, what do you know?" she snapped.

And, to Draco's surprise, she got up, and stomped away, leaving him very confused.

***

Draco could tell something was wrong when he saw Ginny by the common room. At first he thought she had come to see him or something, just didn't know the password, but no, that wasn't it, the password hasn't changed since he walked her there.

He didn't really think about it, until the next day when he walked into Potions. A hush went over the Gryffindors. _Good_, he thought. _They're even more afraid of me._ As class went on, Snape talking about a potion that could make the drinker invisible, Draco found Dean Thomas and Seamus acting weird, glancing at him and snickering. He frowned as he noticed Dean scribbling on a piece of paper, then folding it up and passing it to Lavender Brown.

Draco's eyes narrowed as she read it, stifled a gasp and passed it Pavarti Patil. Her eyes widened as she folded it back up and handed it to Longbottom, who looked curious. He too, unfolded it, and read it slowly. His cheeks went pink and he threw it to Harry clumsily. Harry didn't hardly noticed as the note landed beside his desk.

Draco saw his chance. "Assio," he whispered, and the paper flew to him. He opened it up:

__

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Says Malfoy to Ginny,

"There is none I like more than you."

Pass it on, but not to Slytherins!

So, he knew, did he? Draco felt a mixture of feelings of anger and nervousness. And embarrassment. Now all the Gryffindors knew! No doubt that they would tell all the Gryffindors in the other years. And surely it would get around to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. A piece of gossip like this about a really popular guy would get around fast. And it would also get to Slytherin. Where all his fellow Slytherins would laugh at him.

Draco's hand shook as he pointed it back to Potter. He watched Potter pick it up, and frown at it as though he wasn't sure if he should open it…

"Potter! What have you got there?" Snape's voice cut Draco's thought.

Draco sank into his seat. Oh, great. Now Snape was going to read it. He tried to catch the Potion Master's eye. _Don't read it, don't read it, don't read it_. He pleaded silently. But it was no use. Snape had already opened it and read it aloud without thinking.

A hushed silence filled the room as Snape finished. Then he glanced quickly at Draco, as though just realizing what he had done. His face said sorry to his favorite pupil, but it made no difference, as Draco wanted desperately to gulp down some of the invisible potion Snape had mentioned earlier.

Snape glared at the group of Gryffindors. "Who wrote this?" he demanded. Longbottom shriveled under his furious stare. "Longbottom, do you know?"

Neville's fear of Professor Snape had overpowered his loyalty to Gryffindors. "I…I… sir…I think…it…it…was…um, well…it was Dean!" surprised at his outburst, he quickly covered his mouth.

Snape's stare lingered over Dean Thomas. "Fifty points off for passing notes," he said in his usual quite tone. "And fifty points for lying in your note."

Dean looked like he wanted to sack him. Draco could plainly tell that Snape was trying to make it up to him, but he knew it won't be any use. In two days the whole school would know.

***

Ginny rushed through the halls, eager to find a certain someone. She knew why he hadn't come to his classes, as she had overheard Harry talking a day ago.

"Hasn't shown up," he'd said.

"Must be of that note," was Ron's reply.

"Pretty careless of Snape to just read it out loud," Hermione said.

Ginny sighed as she weaved in and out of the crowd. He can't be hard to spot, with his wonderful blond hair and intense look. Ginny sighed again. It seemed to her she was falling for him, and actually having a crush on him. She pushed the thought away as she spotted him, coming from the common room.

"Draco," she said.

A/N: So, cliffhanger. Better read the next chapter for what Ginny says to him. Do they fall madly in love? Okay, okay, it was rotten of me to do that, but, hey, I do need to keep my audience. Anyways, it wasn't much of a cliffhanger, and I still don't proofread my work so review, review and review!


	3. Acquaintance

Chapter 3-

Chapter 3- Acquaintance 

A/N: So, chapter 3. In this one Ginny and Draco gets…um…_acquainted._ Ron is still on her case of the Malfoy thing. Beginning continues from Ch. 2, if you didn't read it, when Ginny calls 'Draco' and the chapter ends and the rest is here. Also, lotsa thanx to all those who reviewed Chapter 2, keep reviewing, or email me when you get the chance.

Draco turned as soon as she called his name. He spotted her, and turned to duck into a nearby classroom, but she grabbed his hand.

"We need to talk," she said firmly.

"About what?" Draco said impatiently.

"About this you-me thing," Ginny replied.

Draco frowned and sighed. "There is no you-me thing, okay? Now can you leave me alone? People are staring."

And indeed they were. The passing students were all glancing at them and snickering. No doubt why. 

"Are you eavesdropping?" Draco said to a third year. The boy quickened his pace as he shook his head. "What? I'm not good enough to be eavesdropped on?" Draco turned to a fifth year. "Do I have something on my face? Cuz if I do, would you please tell me?" She hurried away too. And soon there was no one in the hall but Ginny and Draco.

Draco sighed again as he turned to face her. "What do you want? I have a class to get to, you know."

"Yeah, right," Ginny shot back, glancing at his empty shoulder. "Where's you backpack, then?" Draco sighed. "You haven't been going to your classes."

"What's it to you?" 

"Nothing, okay? I don't know…I just think you should."

"Miss goody two shoes strikes again," Draco sniggered. "Haven't you ever broken any rules before?" 

Ginny glared at him. "Yeah, when I kissed you."

That hit him right in the face. "That's not a rule."

Ginny merely looked at him.

"I mean, come on, Ginny, you can't be perfect," Draco said, trying to change the subject.

"I try to be," said Ginny. "I try my best, and I _go to my classes_."

Draco held up his hands. "You're not my mom, okay? Besides, my mom wouldn't yell at me for not going to class. And stop rubbing it in."

"I don't give a damn what your mom does, and I'm not trying to be your mom." said Ginny impatiently. "And I also don't care if I rub it in so much that there's a hole."

"Watch the language, young lady," said Draco, half-grinning.

Ginny hid a smile. "Now who's the mom?"

"You?"

Ginny sighed. "Look, Draco, why don't you start going to your classes and stop being stupid?"

"Am I being stupid?"

"Yes," said Ginny automatically.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh,"

"Are you sure? A hundred percent sure? 'Cause it's not nice to accuse a Malfoy of being stupid."

"YES, okay?" Ginny said. "And stop repeating yourself."

"Am I repeating myself?"

"And now you're just trying to annoy me," she said irritably. 

"Am I try-" Draco ducked as Ginny made a move to slap him.

Ginny sighed. "You know, Draco, staying at home and hiding in your bed isn't going to make everyone forget about it."

"But it could," said Draco.

"But it could," Ginny agreed. "But not likely."

Draco looked at her. She was still the same Ginny Weasley, the girl with the red hair and stubborn attitude he admired. He was mad after what happened, who wouldn't be? But deep down, Draco knew he still had a thing for her. Draco sighed as he gave in. "Okay, I'll go back." He said. "Happy? But I'm not just doing this because I want to, okay? I'm doing it because you want me to." He turned and walked away, before he can do anything stupid.

Ginny stared at his disappearing figure. _I'm doing it because you want me to_. Wasn't that the same this as _I'm doing it for you_? She smiled to herself. Draco's clever tongue could get someone mad at him in five seconds, but could also melt to thickest and strongest metal. _I'm doing it for you_. Ginny smiled again. She liked the sound of that.

***

Harry paced the dorm, with Ron and Hermione perched on the beds.

"C'mon, Harry," Hermione insisted. "Leave her alone." They were, again, discussing the issue of Malfoy and Ginny.

Harry jerked his head to look at Ron. "Tell that to _him_." He snapped.

Ron frowned as he crossed his arms. "Hey, I just don't feel right. Can you help worrying when your sister is seeing a Slytherin? Or anyone? I mean, _we're_ not even dating."

Hermione sighed.

"No," said Ron stubbornly. "It'll probably be okay if it was someone else. But when it's Malfoy…" he trailed off.

Hermione looked at him desperately. "Ron…"

"No!" Ron shouted. "Okay? C'mon, you guys, she actually kissed him! And she admitted it!" 

"He kissed her first," Hermione reasoned.

Ron shook his head. "You don't get it, do you? She kissed him _back_."

Hermione looked at him quietly. "Maybe it's not her, or him, Ron. Maybe it's you. You just don't want anyone to see anything good in Malfoy. You have too much hatred for him. You don't want him to be good. If he does something good, you turn a blind eye."

Ron turned to look at her angrily, and that was when Harry stepped in.

"Look, you two. Stop it," he turned to Ron. "I'll go talk to her okay?"

And with that, he left.

***

Ginny sat at the library, focusing on some true/false questions; a study guide Professor Snape had given them for their test. She was so absorbed in it that she didn't notice someone sit down beside her.

"I did that last year," came Draco's silky voice.

Ginny looked up. Draco lazily brushed his hair out of his eyes and leaned back against the chair.

"Yeah?" said Ginny. "Can you still answer these?"

Draco glanced at them and smirked confidently. "Shoot."

Ginny looked at the first question. "If you mix herious and pepper sticks you would get a hiccuping potion."

Draco grinned. "False."

"A Truth Potion can burn your skin."

"True."

And so on. Ginny read all the true/false questions, and Draco answered them all correctly, with only three errors. Ginny wasn't convinced.

"Let's see you answer this." She said, pulling out another sheet and waving it in his face. "What effect would you have with a Truth Potion and a Lying Potion?"

Draco grimaced and took a guess. "The drinker would go crazy?"

Now Ginny smirked. "Who's Mr. Hot-shot now?"

Draco was flabbergasted. "Well, I did-"

"You guessed all the true/false questions! Try another one." Ginny glanced at her paper. "Why shouldn't frog livers and newt powder be combined in warm water?"

"Uh-"

"You forgot it all!" Ginny declared triumphantly. 

"I never really rocked at Potions," Draco admitted. "And then there was Snape, always favoring me…but, who cares?"

"Who cares?!" Ginny paused. "I don't know…who cares?"

Draco grinned as he watched her twirl her pen (Yes, pens have been invented. No more quills and parchment! It's pen and paper, folks!). He took it from her. "I can do that." He started twirling. The pen fell from his grasp and onto the table.

Ginny smirked again.

Draco gave her a lazy smile. "You know, I think you're becoming more and more like me these days, Weasley,"

"Shut up, Malfoy," grinned Ginny.

Draco started flipping the pen in the air with a hand. "Now _this_ is something I can do," he said, catching it.

"It's not much, but it's something," Ginny agreed.

"Are you insulting me?" He said, with a fake shocked expression. 

Ginny started laughing, and didn't stop until she realized Draco wasn't looking at her. She looked up.

Harry was standing by the table.

"Bug off, Potter," Draco snarled. 

"I want to speak to Ginny…alone." Harry cast a brief glance at Draco.

"It's a free country," said Draco.

"I want to talk to Ginny," Harry repeated.

"Damn you, Potter," said Draco, and getting up, he left, without looking back.

Harry turned to Ginny. "Ginny-"

"No," she interrupted. "No. I do _not_ want another lecture about it. Stop it, okay?"

"Ginny," said Harry. "You can't deny what just happened."

"What do you _mean_ what just happened?" Ginny cried. "We were just talking! Now I can't even talk to a guy?"

"It's Malfoy we're talking about," Harry said calmly.

"Is there something wrong with him?" Ginny's anger flared.

"In case you don't remember," Harry said, his hatred for Slytherins building up as he remembered Voldemort. "Malfoy's a Slytherin."

"So what?" Ginny shouted.

The librarian gave them a dirty look.

"Look, it's not me, okay? Ron's the one who's worried about you and Malfoy," Harry replied.

"It's _Draco_, okay?! Draco! DRACO!! His name is _not _Malfoy!" Ginny took a few deep breaths, surprised at her outburst. The librarian looked like she was going to kick them out any second.

"Ginny!" Harry said sharply.

"I hate you!" she hissed at him. "And I _hate _Ron and all the damn people who are in this!" Ginny glared.

"Ginny-"

He didn't finish. She fled from the library, book bag flapping behind her, as she ran after Draco.

A/N: Well, that was quite something for Ginny, huh? Yelling at the guy she's had a crush on for years. Maybe this Draco/Ginny thing is bigger than what they all think. So, next chapter: Quidditch finally comes in, Harry and Draco are captains (surprise, surprise). Ginny is also on the team. An amazing game of Quidditch, with involves someone saving someone and someone ending up in the hospital. And don't forget, review, review, review! (I'm thinking of making it my closing statement for all my A/N's) 


	4. Breaking Bones and Breaking Hearts

Chapter 4- Breaking Bones and Burning Desires

Chapter 4- Breaking Bones and Breaking Hearts

A/N: Chapter 4, people. Like I said in Ch. 3, there is Quidditch in this chapter, for all you Quidditch fans. And if you're sitting there waiting for the kissing to start, that's next chapter (Hey, they can't just meet and then go make out, can they?). So they are still getting to know each other and review, review, review! (I have decided to make it my closing statement, I long for the day when I can see 50 reviews for my story).

"Okay, team," said Harry as he paced the Gryffidor locker room. His black hair was in his face, which Ginny thought made him look like he meant business. She remembered when she used to like him(which wasn't that long ago), and she'd have trouble paying attention to his pep talks. She smiled. But Harry was always ready to help her. Harry continued to talk. "We're playing the Slytherins, right? So it's a piece of cake, right?" he smashed his right fist into his left hand. Ginny thought that Harry's pep talks were always interesting, even though she wasn't always paying attention. When Harry talked Quidditch was like a kid at Christmas. It was what he was meant to do. All the stuff about Voldemort was forgotten, as Harry talked on and on about his favorite subject. "We've played them dozens of times before, beaten them, and this time isn't any different."

__

Yes it is, Ginny thought grimly. _This time I kind of like Malfoy_. She was a bit nervous for the game, she wasn't sure what would happen with her Quidditch skills. _You're going to play like you always do_, she told herself. _Beat the Slytherins. That'll shut them up. about me and Draco_. 

Ginny smiled to herself. This was going to be an interesting game.

***

"And now let's welcome the Gryffindors!" Colin Creevy shouted. He and his brother Dennis had taken over commentary for Lee Jordan since he left. They were doing a pretty good job according to Professor McGonagall, since she never saw any of the fights between them for the mike.

A roar went up in the crowds as red flashed in the air, people held up royal red banners with the Gryffindor lion on it. The team trouped onto the court, waving to the shouting students. Ginny felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she brushed it aside and continued waving, looking across the field and at the blurry students, all cheering. They were going to beat Slytherin and she wasn't going to be the blame if they loose. Nothing was going to stop that.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle. Harry and Draco stepped up to the center of the field, each of their teams surrounding them, ready to mount their brooms. They looked at each other the same way, with an expression of dislike plastered on their faces, staring the other down. Madam Hooch blew her whistle again.

"Captains, shake hands!"

Not taking their eyes off each other, Harry and Draco shook hands briefly, Harry clutching his Firebolt and Draco with his Silver Snake 3000, and stepped back. Ginny always thought that the shaking hands part was the hardest and tensest part of the Gryffindor/Slytherin matches.

"Mount your brooms!"

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the air was filled with red and green blurs as the players rose into the air. The game had begun.

"Oh beautiful pass!" shouted Dennis into the mike as the brothers started the commentary. "And the Quaffle is being passed to Miss Weasley…….whoa! Parkinson steals, and…being passed around…Slytherin scores!"

The Slytherin fans cheered and green hats and banners flew in the air.

Ginny cursed at herself. How could she have let Pansy steal the Quaffle? Normally she was loads better that snotty Pansy Parkinson. And she was so close to scoring! Ginny flew after the Quaffle and blocked a pass. Flying swiftly, she dodged a Bludger and scored. There! That'll show her.

"Slytherin in possesion!" yelled Colin. "Gryffidor will have to work hard to steal that Quaffle from Matthew Flint!"

"But…oh! Tanya Wood takes the Quaffle! It looks like she's going to score….watch that Bludger, Wood!"

It was too late. The Bludger rammed into her and she lost control over the Quaffle. Still shaken, Wood righted her broom as Lavender Brown came swooping by, knocking the Bludger towards Malfoy.

Draco and Harry were up in the air, their eyes peeling for signs of the Snitch. Draco moved casually as the Bludger flew up, missing him but whistling by Harry by just half an inch. Ginny glanced up at them. Neither of them had spotted the Snitch yet.

Suddenly, Ginny heard the sound of the Quaffle flying by. She turned, and flew towards it. She reached out to grab it before it was in the hands of Matthew Flint. Stretching as far as she could go…she wasn't fast enough…

WHAM!

A Bludger smashed into her arm. Ginny felt pain shoot up through her arm, it was on fire, she couldn't feel it. It felt like it was going to fall off. She gritted her teeth, feeling hot tears in her eyes…it hurt…

Then she pitched forward with a scream.

***

Draco whipped around as he spotted Ginny falling off her broom with a scream. Without thinking, he urged his broom to go faster and sped after her. The wind pushed him back, and Draco reached out a hand, still making his Sliver Snake go faster…

His hand touched hers. He felt her weak fingers grab onto his. He could barely see her; his hair was in his eyes. Angrily, Draco brushed it away. He felt his broom slip as Ginny's weight pulled them down. He couldn't let go….they were still twenty feet high! She would surely die. Draco saw her through his blurred vision mixed with a few tears, she was slipping from his grasp…he couldn't let her fall…

She slipped.

Draco, not really knowing what was happening, heard a 'thud' as Ginny landed on the ground. Obviously she was unconscious. On instinct, and with mixed feelings inside him, he shot towards the ground and was the first to land out of all the other Quidditch players. The sky was pouring red and green blurs as Draco scrambled to Ginny.

Surprisingly, her eyes fluttered open. "Draco?" she whispered.

"Yeah," He could barely hear his voice. "It's me. Ginny-" he started to reach for her.

A hand grabbed the back of Draco's Quidditch robes and pulled him to his feet. Dean Thomas glared into his face. "What d'you think you're doing, Slytherin?" he hissed.

Draco didn't say anything as anger clouded Dean's face.

"Get lost, and mind your own business," Dean ordered.

"Who're you to tell me what to do, Thomas?" Draco sneered back.

"You will, because I'm gonna sock you bad," said Dean.

Draco smirked. "You wanna fight?"

Dean got into a fighting position. "I'm no sissy."

Draco smirked again and pulled out his wand. "I prefer this way."

They were about to lunge at each other as Madam Hooch hurried by. "What're you doing here, Malfoy?" she looked at him with immense dislike. "Weasley isn't part of your team." When he didn't move she bustled at him angrily. "Well, move along, will you?"

Throwing Hooch and Dean furious looks over his shoulders, Draco stalked up to the castle.

***

Hermione saw a figure hurry towards the castle out of the corner of her eyes as she bit her lip nervously. She glanced at it.

Malfoy.

She really wanted to ignore the fact that it was possible that Malfoy liked Ginny, but after what she saw today, it was hard to know what was possible and what was impossible. She saw the fury on Malfoy's face as Hooch waved him off, an expression she'd never seen on Draco Malfoy's face. She'd seen him mad, of course, but this was something else. There was something else. Love? The question popped into her head, as she pushed it down. Hermione bit her lip so hard it started bleeding as she went over the events that just happened. Malfoy landed so fast that he was just a green blur, beside Ginny. She saw him scramble over to her, and Ginny open her eyes. They said something to each other, and then Dean arrived. Still shaking her head, Hermione headed for the castle in search of Draco Malfoy.

***

Hermione was about to enter the Great Hall when she spotted him in there, facing the wall, his right arm on the wall, his forehead leaning against his right forearm. His other hand was on his hips, and his hair covered all of his face. As she watched, he banged his fist against the wall and groaned. Hermione started to go in, but then she saw Pansy Parkinson walking briskly towards him. 

Pansy probably changed for every single one of her classes, and she already changed from her green Quidditch robes. She wore a hot pink spaghetti strapped tank top, a pink handkerchief tied around her long brown hair, with a few wisps of hair in her face. Gold bracelets jangled from her wrists, her heels clicked as she walked. She stopped to pull down her super-short black mini-skirt, showing more of her bellybutton. Feeling her gold hoop earrings Draco had sold her because of his desperate needs for more money, Pansy approached Malfoy.

"Draco…"

Malfoy whipped around, and looked at her without saying anything. 

"Draco?" Pansy played with her earrings, and the other rings on her ears nervously. "Look, I know you really wanted to win today."

"Yeah…"

Pansy gave him a confident smile. "We'll win next time though, right, Captain?"

Malfoy was silent, as his steel gray eyes looked her over, searching for something. "What is it?"

Pansy was silent for a moment, and then spoke. "Is something the matter?"

"What's it to you?"

"Draco, we've known each other for a long time. I can tell when something's wrong."

Malfoy smirked. "Can you tell with Potter?"

Pansy narrowed her eyes. "I don't care about Potter." Her voice softened. "I care about you."

If that took Malfoy by surprise, he didn't show it. "So you've had a crush on me." He gave her another smirk. "How cute." His eyes bore into hers, but she didn't look away, only tilt her chin up.

"Yes," she said. "And I know you've changed somehow. I don't know what, though." She frowned at him. "Did you, like, get a haircut or something?"

Malfoy laughed mirthlessly as his hair fell in his face, making him look more dramatic. "A haircut? A haircut won't change me." He stepped away from the wall, and Pansy stepped closer to it. Malfoy touched her arm. "I'm not telling you anything, even if nothing is wrong."

"I don't know if I like it," Pansy mused.

Malfoy gave her a smile, his eyes looking at her from under his hair. "I don't care if you don't like it." He took a step towards her, and placed his arms on her shoulders.

"Is there someone else?" Pansy asked boldly, her eyes icy. "That Weasley girl you were having a fit over because she couldn't hold onto her broom? The one Thomas and his friends were passing around a note about?"

"Ginny? You think-" Malfoy cut short. Looking at her for a few seconds, he moved closer. Pansy questioned him with her eyes. Malfoy fingered her hair. Then, without warning, he placed his lips on hers. 

Hermione saw Pansy weaken in his arms, but after a while her arms were around his neck, and she was kissing back furiously. Malfoy's hands traced her spine, and as if it had a life of its own, move around her upper body, feeling her hair, her straps. Hermione admired Pansy's outfit. She could never come up with something like that, she though as she glanced down at her navy blue sweater and gray skirt. She picked off a bit of dust from her black heels, which were very much unlike Pansy's, which had very high and thin heels, with thin straps. Hermione looked back again. They had already broken apart, and she watched Pansy walk away, in a fashion she could never walk in. Glancing back at Malfoy, Hermione saw that he had his eyes fixed on her.

"Malfoy," she said softly, walking into the room cautiously.

He gave her an amused smile. "Hello, Granger."

"Do you love her?" Hermione's eyes widened. This wasn't what she had intended to say at all.

"Her?" Malfoy jerked a finger in the direction Pansy went.

"No," said Hermione impatiently. "_Ginny_."

Malfoy gave her another amused smile, that showed no emotion. "What do you think?"

Hermione recalled the event of him kissing Ginny. Then him kissing Pansy Parkinson. And realized with a start that perhaps, perhaps all the love and passion he had just put into the kiss he gave to Pansy wasn't really for her. Hermione looked at Malfoy steely. "Yes."

"Then you give me too much credit for it." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione demanded.

Malfoy shrugged. "Sometimes I talk 'cause I like hearing my voice."

Hermione restrained herself from slapping him. "Look, you stay away from Ginny. I don't care if you like her or not. Just _stay away_."

"Maybe she likes me." Draco said after a moment.

Hermione considered that for a while. "That is not possible." She tried to convince herself. "And you know what? I don't want to talk to you anymore, Draco." She spun around on her heels and walked away. As she entered the hall she realized that she and Draco had actually had a normal conversation. Or as normal as you could get with Draco Malfoy. And she also realized, for the first time, that she had called him Draco.

***

Ginny woke up to a hand touching her hair and face. She opened her eyes. It was night time, and the hospital wing was deserted. She was about to consider the hand part of her imagination, when a voice called out.

"Ginny,"

She wanted to sit upright, but her side was burning with pain. The voice seemed familiar, somehow. "Who is it?"

The lights flickered on, revealing the person by her bed.

Draco.

"Hey," he gave her a small smile, and sat down in the chair beside her bed. His hair was all messed up, everything about him was messed up, down to his Quidditch robes.

"You didn't change out of your robes yet," she stated.

Draco glanced down at his worn robes from the game that day. "Yeah, well," he scratched the back of his neck, "I didn't have time to change." He put his hand on top of hers. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Not bad," she informed him. "I'm not sure though, I was asleep when they talked about it. I think they said something about my side and my head."

"That explains the bandage."

Ginny smiled. "You look tired. You should get some rest."

Draco sighed. "It doesn't matter."

Studying his face, Ginny tried to find out what was wrong. "It's me, isn't it?"

Draco looked startled. "No!"

But Ginny had it all figured out. "You're feeling guilty because you didn't save me."

Sighing, Draco squeezed her hand. "You might've not had to be here with a busted rib."

"You tried." Ginny reassured him. "It's okay." She grinned. "I liked all the attention." When Draco didn't have any reaction, she said, "C'mon, you couldn't help it. But you tried your best. Thanks."

Draco looked at her, his gray eyes startling. Ginny looked back at him with her green eyes before she spoke. "Why do you like me?"

Shaking his head, Draco replied, "I honestly don't know. It's the red hair, I guess." He fingered her hair. She caught his hand and looked at the dry mud caked on it. 

"Get some rest, Draco,"

He smiled again, the kind of smile that only Draco Malfoy could give. Ginny felt herself weaken as he took her hand. He kissed it, and a shiver of pleasure ran up her arm, the kind that can last the whole night. Draco stood up and closed the lights. Darkness filled the room as Ginny sensed Draco leaving, and then she was sure when she heard the door click.

A/N: Whew! That was the longest chapter yet. Hermione actually talked to Draco, keep an eye on her, she knows more about Draco and Ginny than what everyone else thinks, especially Harry and Ron. Ginny gets hurt, but don't worry, she's not going to stay in bed for all of the next chapter. She's going to be up and running after Draco to get his grades up. While Ginny was in bed, Draco's grades were subsiding. So, next chapter: Ginny tutors Draco, except tutoring leads to other stuff, like what the title of chapter 5 says: Tutoring and Other Stuff. Also, Tanya Wood is Oliver's sister, Matthew Flint is Marcus Flint's Brother. And, ending with my motto: review, review, review!


	5. Tutoring and Other Stuff

Chapter 5- Tutoring and Other Stuff 

Chapter 5- Tutoring and Other Stuff

A/N: Hey, y'all! First of all, thanx to the all the people who reviewed, I really appreciated it. Keep reviewing, tell me what you like and dislike, so I can write better, 'kay? This chapter, like I said before, Ginny tutors Draco. Where? Well, you'll just have to find out! (I'm not too sure where they're going to study and kiss at the same time) Yes, finally! They are going to kiss again! So, here goes nothing!

"Draco Malfoy,"

Draco looked up from his Potions textbook. Snape was looking coolly at him. "See me after class, please, Mr. Malfoy."

Ignoring the snickers and grins from the Gryffindors, Draco nodded and hid his curiosity. What did Snape want with him? he pondered until the end of class.

The bell rang, and the students filed out, Ron looking at Draco suspiciously. Not looking at anyone, Draco stood in front of Professor Snape's desk, looking anxious as he organized his desk.

"Mr. Malfoy," said Snape in his usual icy cold voice.

"Yes?"

Snape glanced at a record he had of every student in his classes. "Draco, I have been looking at your progress in my class."

Draco was silent.

"It is not very good." Snape fixed his eyes on Draco's as he pondered what Snape just said. The Potions Master cleared his throat. "You have been an excellent student in my class for as long as you've been in my class, and I don't understand why your grades have been slowly decreasing."

Snape pulled out a test. Draco glanced at the date. _October 7_. The day after Ginny delivered him his lunch in the common room. Draco heaved a sigh as he realized the reason.

"I believe this is the start of your problems." Snape said as Draco's eyes strayed to the big '70%' written on it. "I didn't think much of it, Draco, but now it is a problem. You got a 47% on your last quiz. Do you have any idea what the problem might be?"

Draco sighed. Sure, he knew. But he wasn't about to tell him.

Snape seemed to read his mind. "Is it because of the note-" he shook his head. "No, this was before it."

Draco didn't say anything.

Now Snape sighed. "I do not know what the problem is, Mr. Malfoy. But I suggest you find a tutor, or study harder, and pull them up. If you do not, however, and your grades keep on dropping, I'm afraid I will have to contact some…er…people you won't want me to contact."

Snape looked at the face of his star pupil. He could tell something was wrong, he had known Draco for a long time, after all! But if Draco would not say, that was that. Snape wave his hand. "You may go."

Draco bumped into Ginny in the hall.

"What's wrong?" she asked instantly. 

Draco shook his head. "Snape says I gotta pull my grades up."

"In Potions?" Ginny looked at him in awe. "But you rocked at it, remember?"

Draco sighed. "I used to. He says I'd better find a good tutor or else I'm dead."

Giving him a confident look, Ginny grabbed his hand. "I'll tutor you."

Now Draco looked at her in surprise. "You? You're a sixth-year."

"I may be younger, but I can probably understand all of your material." Ginny grinned, and stuck out her hand. " We'll study in the Gryffindor common room next week. Everyone'll be gone to Hogsmeade. The place'll be empty, and I'll tutor you. Deal?" 

Draco grinned back and he squeezed her hand. "You got it."

***

Ginny bit her lip impatiently in the common room as she waited for Draco to show up. She had told him the password of the week, which was Polyjuice Potion, and hoped that the Fat Lady wouldn't ask questions. Everything had gone smoothly so far, no one had questioned her staying behind to study Potions, which really wasn't a lie. She _was_ going to study Potions, just not alone, like what everyone else thought.

She turned as the portrait door swung open, and Draco walked towards her swiftly.

"Hey," he greeted her, and plopped down into the couch, putting his books on the table.

"Where do you want to start?" Ginny asked, flipping through his books.

Draco flipped to a section in the book. "You can help me study for tomorrow's test. This is the Chapter Review." He pointed. "Quiz me those questions."

Ginny read them aloud, and Draco answered. Sometimes, while he was thinking, Ginny read through his book, and helped him understand it. Ginny liked studying with him, but she couldn't tell why Draco was failing Potions, he got it right away every time she explained.

An hour later, Ginny closed the book. "I don't get it," she said. "You understand everything when I explain it, you get all the questions right, so why are you failing?"

Draco was silent.

But Ginny wouldn't give up as she tried to force it out of him. "You'll be ready for the test tomorrow. But you already knew the material before we studied, didn't you? You know it, but why don't you do your homework or work hard on your tests? It's not like you don't know, you do. So what is it?"

There was a few moments of silence between the two of them, but it was broken by Draco's sigh as he spoke. "Ginny, it's you."

Ginny didn't say anything as the words hung between them. It wasn't possible, was it? Sure, they were friends, kind of, but Draco failing everything because of her? Is he trying to make a point, get her attention or something? He didn't need to do _that_ for her attention, she thought as she blushed a bit. She studied his perfectly combed hair, which reflected the sun off of it, and gave him a more mysterious look. Ginny didn't understand him, it was hard to, one second him saying there is no 'you-me thing', and the next failing Potions, even with all of Snape's favoritism, because of her.

But Ginny didn't have time think about that anymore, for suddenly she found Draco's lips on hers, and his arms around her. Without thinking, she kissed back, as if waiting for it for a long time. His hands were cold, but she only felt heat as one hand slid to her waist, and the other cupping her face. She knew she should pull away, but once Draco Malfoy kisses you, you'd need a lot of self-control to stop him. Ginny shivered, as Draco's hair brushed her face, and he pressed harder. With her free hand, she was doing everything she could to stop him from pushing her down onto the couch.

Finally, Ginny gathered up all her self-control and pushed away from him, one hand on the back of the couch to keep her from falling backwards. "Draco," she said. Her voice was breathy. Ginny turned away from his strikingly handsome face, which she never noticed until now.

"What?" Draco touched her hair tenderly.

"I…I can't," Ginny started to sit up, but Draco stopped her.

"Why?"

Ginny thought about Ron, remembering how furious he'd been and how long he'd been nagging her about it, making her repeat that she'd never interact with Malfoy again. What would he say if he saw them right now…

"Ron," she heard herself say. "Ron…he'd…"

Draco looked at her angrily. "You're going to let Ron get between us?"

"He's my brother!" Ginny shot back. "I promised him…"

Ginny felt tears well up. Now Ron would never trust her again. She promised him, and now she was breaking it, by letting Draco in, and then kissing him. She had told herself that she was only helping him, but they were right. They were all right in not trusting her. One thing leads to another. Ginny blinked back her tears angrily. She hated when they were right and she was wrong. A new thought entered her mind. Who were they to mind who she kissed and who she didn't? She could kiss anyone one she wanted; it was none of their business. And Draco, oh, Draco! She knew now that she could never promise anyone that she wouldn't interact with him. She realized that she really liked him, liked him to a point that maybe she even _loved_ him. 

Ginny didn't realize tears were streaming down her cheeks until she tasted the salt in her mouth. She looked up at Draco. He was still looking down at her, oblivious to what she was thinking. 

"Damn Ron," he said softly. "It's just you and me." Using his sleeve, he wiped away her tears.

Ginny allowed herself to kiss him as their lips met again. She didn't try to fight back, and she didn't think of Ron, just allowed him to do what he will. He gently pushed her back into the couch, and then he was on top of her, his hands rubbing the inches of bare skin between her top and her shorts. Ginny rubbed her bare legs on his pant legs, and their legs entwined, which locked them together. They kissed fiercely, as Ginny dug her fingernails into his back.

Draco pulled away a few inches, and looked at her. For a moment Ginny thought he was going to leave, but he only gave her a coy smile. Ginny waited for his mouth on hers, but she suddenly found that he was kissing her neck, which made her very breathy and nervous. Draco's tongue traced her neck bone, and Ginny clung to him, breathing in short gasps and marveling at Draco's ability to kiss like that.

"Ginny," Draco murmured, and kissed her neck again.

Finally, Ginny allowed herself to really relax, as he kissed her again and again. She sank into Draco's world, which, she realized, consisted only of three things: her, her, and her.

A/N: There. End of Ch. 5. Hope everyone that lives for kissing is happy. And hope that everyone will review! J . And also hope everyone liked it. So, next chapter: Christmas! Draco goes home for Christmas, which leaves Ginny devastated, but not for long when she opens her presents. Also, after Christmas: They decide to be rebels and skip school! Oh yeah: Review, review, review! (Let's get 100 of 'em, people! J )


	6. Christmas

Chapter 6- Christmas 

Chapter 6- Christmas

A/N: Hey, y'all! I don't really know what to say, so, um, thanx for reviewing, all those people who did! And for the people who didn't…*gives evil glare here* (JK). Oh yeah, just for the heck of it, guess how old I am in your reviews! J 

Ginny awoke to a small pile of presents at the foot of her bed on Christmas morning. Yawning, she picked up the first package and tore it open.

"Good ol' Mom," she smiled as she held up her hand-knitted green sweater. The package also included a small chunk of fudge, which she devoured hungrily as she reached for her next one.

Her roommates, Eva, Kaitlyn, Amorette, and Kelly started waking up and attacked their stacks of presents.

"Another pair of earrings!" guessed Kaitlyn as she held up a small present. "I have five pairs of them and they all look the same, except the colors. I expect this one will be orange." She opened it. "Arrgh! I hate it when I'm right!"

Ginny laughed as she opened a package from Hermione. A diary. She smiled. Hermione always knew what Ginny needed; she was running low on pages in her recent diary. Another package contained greetings from Ron, who, did not know what to buy, so gave her five Galleons. Harry sent her a broom polishing kit; identical to the one Hermione gave him. The twins sent her their latest addition to their joke shop: A box of twenty pencils that yelled what they wrote. Ginny giggled as she scribbled 'Ginny' on a piece of paper and heard it yell.

She was gathering all the wrappings and was about to throw them away when another package dropped out onto the floor.

"What's that?" Eva asked, and started to pick it up.

"No!" cried Ginny, snatching it. Somehow she knew it was from a certain someone. Like Draco. He had gone home for Christmas, for the first time ever, and Ginny missed him terribly. "I mean, it's probably nothing." She stuck it in her pocket and hid into the bathroom to open it.

Carefully, she peeled back the wrappings and took out the small box covered with red velvet. She opened it quietly, as though noise might disturb it. The box contained a thin golden necklace. When inspected closely, Ginny found that the heart strung on it was a locket. She pried it open, and saw a blank space for a photo. Surely Draco would put his picture in it? She wondered, and didn't notice a piece of paper flutter from the wrapping until it brushed her hand. Looking down, Ginny picked it up and saw that it was a picture of Draco. She smiled. Typical. He wanted her to put it in herself. That's more like the Draco she knew. They weren't really boyfriend/girlfriend, ever since that time kissing in the common room they haven't really talked to each other, though Ginny imagined talking to him every day. She liked his slyness, how there's always mysterious aroma around him, and sometimes she liked it when he never showed his emotions. Sliding the picture in carefully, Ginny looped the necklace around her neck and admired herself in the mirror. Perfect. Throwing the wrappings in the trash, she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hey, nice necklace." Amorette remarked. "Who gave it to you?"

Ginny smiled. "A friend."

***

Ginny was on her way to class after vacation when a hand grabbed and pulled her into an empty classroom.

"Hey," said Draco Malfoy. "Long time no see."

Ginny looked at him. "What is it?"

"I want you to do me a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

Draco tilted her chin up. "Just promise me you'll do it."

Pulling away, Ginny crossed her arms. "I'm not promising something I don't know."

"Please," Draco looked at her in such a way that Ginny knew she was going to give in anytime.

"Fine," she said, thinking that she had nothing to loose.

"I want to skip school."

"What?" Ginny whirled. "Draco, I…I can't do that!"

Draco merely smiled at her. "You promised me."

"Draco…I can't…I _won't_. Promise or no promise, it'll make my parents furious! What about your parents?"

He shrugged. "They won't care."

Nervously, Ginny ran her hand through her hair. She knew she had promised, and she was supposed to keep her promises, but he didn't even tell her what it was! "Draco, God, how can you do this me?"

"Just for today," he pleaded. "I really need a break."

"You've just had a break for two weeks!"

"C'mon, Ginny." Draco touched her arm.

She stubbornly refused, but she was sure she would agree sooner or later, Draco would see to that, but she wanted to she how long she can deny him.

Draco gave her an intense look and stroked her hair. "Please?"

Ginny felt herself give in. "Alright."

Draco twisted his mouth into what looked like a smile. "Thanks. We'll leave after lunch."

***

They arrived at Hogsmeade through the secret passage that Dumbledore had forbidden anyone to use after Draco's fourth year. Dumbledore had discovered it through Potter's map, and after some careful investigation, Draco figured out the password to opening the witch's hump.

Finally, they climbed out of the Shrieking Shack and Draco pulled her into The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer.

"Hello, you two," said Madame Rosmerta, walking over. "No school today?"

Draco grinned at her. "You could say that. Two butterbeers." He dug around in his cloak and pulled out a few sickles and Madame Rosmerta scooped them up.

"Be right there," she winked, and left.

"Draco…do you really like me?"

He looked up at her and didn't say anything.

"Well?"

He merely shrugged.

Ginny gave him an intense stare. "If you can't even say that you like me, Draco, how are we ever supposed to be anything?"

"I never said we had to be something. And even if I did, you don't have to listen to me and say we have to be something."

"Well maybe _I _want us to be something. Maybe I like you."

His mouth twisted into what looked like half a sneer and half a smile. "You did, did you? But that's not enough."

"What do you mean?" Ginny demanded.

"I mean, that, in order for two people to be something, they both have to like each other," said Draco simply.

"Isn't that what we are?"

Draco was silent as Madame Rosmerta arrived with their drinks. "Enjoy." she smiled at them.

"Isn't it?" Ginny insisted as Rosmerta left.

"Well, look, Ginny, _no one_ wants us to be something. Ron gets made all the time."

"_Damn Ron_," Ginny whispered. "Isn't that what you said?"

"Ginny, what do you want me to do?"

"I want to know if you love me. And I want you to tell me honestly." Ginny said.

Draco was silent for a moment as he sipped his Butterbeer. "I will tell the truth. There are three things I don't do: Cheat, pretend, or lie."

"That's not an answer. Tell me."

"Words aren't everything, Ginny. I can lie, you know."

"But you won't," Ginny replied.

"I'm just telling you. I'm not going to give you my word. Feelings can change."

"So you're telling me you like another girl?" Ginny demanded.

Draco replied coolly to her accusing him. "I didn't say that."

Now Ginny was silent. "So what do you want?"

Draco paused before answering. "I don't know. Just let it go, I guess. Let it go and see what happens." 

***

The two of them headed down the passageway back to the school about the time school ended. They didn't do much, Draco bought two no-melting ice cream cones and they licked them as they window-shopped. After touring around all of Hogsmeade, they started back towards the Shrieking Shack and sat the minutes by.

"Is there anyone on the other side?" Ginny whispered as they approached the back of the witch's hump.

"Shh," Draco pressed his ear against the door and listened hard. "McGonagall's here. We'll wait until she leaves."

They stood silently until the heard the footsteps leave the classroom. 

Draco gently pushed it and the witch's hump opened. Draco stepped out first, and then, Ginny, shading her eyes, came out and closed it up. They walked out of the classroom and was about to head to their common rooms when a sharp voice halted them.

"Malfoy! Weasley!"

They turned, and stood face-to-face with a very stern-looking Professor McGonagall.

"I'm just very curious, Malfoy, Weasley," she nodded at both of them, "how you came out of the room I was just in, and I didn't see anyone."

Ginny looked at her shoes. "Well, Professor, I just went in and popped back out."

"Was there a reason for it?"

"Uh- I was looking for someone."

"Who?"

"Malfoy?" she said meekly.

Professor McGonagall gave her a nice-try smile. "I happen to know, Weasley, from Professor Servanda, your Medical Studies teacher, that you weren't in this afternoon."

"Oh! Well, I was just really tired."

"After vacation?"

"Well-"

She cut her off. "And you, Malfoy. If you don't have a good reason, I suggest you both head up to the Headmaster's office and explain why you used the secret passageway and went to Hogesmeade without permission."

Dumbfounded, Ginny stared at her. "How'd you know?" Draco poked her sharply in the back.

McGonagall narrowed her eyes. "That, Weasley, is none of your concern. Now hurry along, before my temper flares."

"Nice going, Weasley," Draco muttered as McGonagall left.

"Be quiet. She already knew," said Ginny. "Besides, it was _your_ idea."

Draco sighed as they approached the statue.

"Student entering," he said, and it popped open.

A/N: Sixth chapter, done! Okay, the thing at the end, when Draco says 'Student Entering,' it'll get you in if you wanna talk w/ Dumbledore. Ginny's taking Medical Studies, which is studying magical medicine! Chapter 7( I think I'm going to have a lot of chapters) : they get sent to Dumbledore, receive detention. Hermione learns a bit more about the Draco/ Ginny thing. The three good guys: Ron, Harry, Hermione, talks again about the two of them, and Ron talks with Ginny again. So, happy reviewing, and guess my age! J 


	7. Harry, Ron and Hermione

Chapter 7- Harry, Ron, and Hermione

A/N: As you know, this continues from previous chapter, when Draco and Ginny gets sent to Dumbledore by McGonagall cuz they skipped school.

"Hello," said the Headmaster as he looked up. "What can I do for you?"

That was the thing with Dumbledore, Ginny mused. It was certain that he knew what they were here for, news travels fast and he was fast to catch it. But he just wouldn't say it, he wanted them to.

Ginny was about to answer, but Draco answered first. "We were sent by Professor McGonagall, sir."

Dumbledore gave them a small smile. "Yes, I know that. But for what reason?"

Draco eyed him. "If you know that she sent us, sir, wouldn't you also know for what reason?"

Ginny wanted to punch him. Didn't he know that getting him ticked off would get them a worse punishment?

The Headmaster leaned forward. "You have a clever tongue, Mr. Malfoy, but it will get you into trouble someday."

"It already has, sir,"

Dumbledore smiled. "Now, about this business. I have been informed, by Madame Rosmerta-" so that's how he knew, thought Ginny. "-that you two were down by Hogsmeade this afternoon, instead of your classes. And that you were _together_." The two of them were silent. "Now, I have seen many things in my years of teaching, but never a Slytherin skipped school with a Gryffindor. Would you like to discuss this matter?"

Ginny, with her hands behind her back, fidgeted nervously. She took a step towards Draco, who was staring at Professor Dumbledore, and her hand brushed his. She felt his hand close around hers.

"Obviously, you do not. But that is not of importance. What is of importance is the reason you did it. If you do not have one, I suggest you agree to your punishment. I will also be sending each of your parents a note."

Seeing that they had no objections, Dumbledore said, "Very well. You will each be serving detention, which helping Madame Pince at the library a week from now after dinner until bedtime. I expect you two to be on time, there will be no excuses."

"Yes sir," Ginny mumbled.

"You may go."

***

Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat in the empty common room.

"I thought it was _over_," Ron grumbled. "She's got _detention_, of heaven's sake. My sister has never ever gotten detention before. Never. Malfoy, well, he's gotten more detentions than I could count."

"Not more than me," said Harry with fake cheerfulness. 

Ron eyed him. "Whatever. And Dumbledore's sending an owl to Mum and Dad telling them about it," he whistled. "She's gonna really get it. Even I've never skipped school. All I've ever done was get dragged along your crazy attempts to save the world. And I got a nice shiny trophy for it." Ron patted the gold cup, which he had displayed on his bedside table.

"Yeah, yeah, well, I've got a bigger one," Harry retorted.

Ron frowned. "It seems to me that Ginny doesn't really like Malfoy, she wants to be rebellious. Do something crazy. You know what teenagers are like, we were once teenagers-"

"We still are," Harry pointed out.

Ron waved his hands. "Whatever. The point is, she's rebellious." He started ticking off his fingers. "First, it was the refusal to dye her hair black-"

"That's not rebellious," Hermione snapped. "That's liking you for what you are. Even Fred and George stopped dyeing it and now their hair turned back to red."

Ron looked at her as he touched his black hair. "Since when did you join the We Love the Malfoy/Ginny Couple Club?"

"I didn't!" said Hermione. "Besides, there isn't one."

"You probably made one up," snickered Ron.

"I did not!" said Hermione hotly.

And then they were at it again, bickering until Harry stopped them.

"This isn't getting us anywhere," he said loudly.

Ron folded his arms. "I've told her and told her, Malfoy's going to get her into trouble. She just wouldn't listen. Fred and George wouldn't like it, either, I wonder what they would say?"

Suddenly, an owl fluttered from the room, and dropped a letter in Ron's lap. He ripped it open.

"_Dear little bro Ronnie,_" Ron read out loud. "It's from Fred and George. _Great news! Our budget from our joke shop was dropping, remember? And remember how we bugged you to buy some of our trick pencils and notepads? Well, guess what? You don't have to anymore! A few days ago, Malfoy and Ginny showed up at our shop and Malfoy broke the record for buying the most items! He also subscribed to Weasley's Jokes catalog (also filled with our homemade jokes) and made us rich, rich, rich! Malfoy is now our favorite customer, although we're wondering what Ginny has to do with anything. Anyways, they make a cute couple. Oh yeah, if you want to subscribe, just send us ten Galleons with the owl back. Ta-ta! Love from, Your favorite twins."_ Ron threw down the letter. "Arrgh! Is everyone in the world against me?" He glanced at the owl, who held a foot out as if waiting for a tip. "Shoo! Get back to your stupid twin owners!" It took off. "I am going to have a talk with Little Miss Ginny Malfoy!" He stomped off.

Harry picked up the letter. "Well, Malfoy is becoming pretty popular, isn't he?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Too popular, if you ask me."

Harry looked at her. "You know something about them."

She sighed. "I don't really-"

"Spill," Harry commanded.

"Remember that time Ginny fell off her broom? And Draco…Malfoy tried to catch her, but didn't succeed?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "I _did_ think it was kind of weird."

"Yeah, well, then he left, and I followed him."

"Why?"

Hermione shrugged. "Anyways, he was in the Great Hall, and he looked really troubled. I was going to ask him something-"

"What?"

She waved her hand impatiently. "That doesn't matter now. So then Pansy comes along, and they talk, and then for no reason, he kissed her."

"Why am I not surprised?" muttered Harry.

"Well, _I _was. Malfoy never showed anything for Pansy."

"That's Malfoy to you," Harry replied.

"No, 'cause see, I was thinking that, and I thought maybe he really did like Ginny, and kissed Parkinson because he wanted to get rid of his feelings for Ginny."

Harry shook his head. "That does not make sense."

"Okay, then, Pansy left, so I asked him if he loved Ginny,"

Harry's jaw dropped. "You asked him that?"

"Then he was all, in his Malfoy way, 'What do you think?' and I told him I think yes. Then he went, 'Then you give me too much credit for it.' I asked him what it meant, but he wouldn't tell me."

"And? Did you force it out of him?" Harry persisted.

Hermione blushed. "No. He told me he didn't know and just said it because he liked hearing himself talk. Then I left."

"So? What does it mean?"

She frowned. "I don't know. Somehow, I just know that Malfoy really loves her."

***

Ron found Ginny in the hallway, on her way to the library for detention.

"Ginny," he said, catching her wrist.

She whirled around. "What do you want?

"I want you to stop seeing Malfoy," said Ron.

Ginny started to walk away. "That's not possible."

Ron grabbed her arm. "It's not a matter of possible or impossible."

She looked at him fiercely. "Then what is it, Ron? A matter of suiting your needs and desires?" He didn't say anything. "Why can't you be happy for me?"

"Because the person you like is my enemy," said Ron simply.

"That doesn't matter," Ginny whispered. "Feelings can change. You can learn to like him. Do you think I thought it would have turned out this way when we first kissed? I never thought I'd like Malfoy, but the point is _I did_. You just need to find his good side."

"He doesn't have one," said Ron bitterly.

"Everyone has one. And turns out that, Draco's good side is stronger than his bad side. It's hard for him, you know? His father's a Death Eater, what can you expect from him? You just assume he's like that, but he's not. Why can't you just give him another chance? Deep down, he really is a good person."

"I've known Malfoy longer than you have, Ginny. And sooner or later, he's going to hurt you. Just please, can't you just stop seeing him?"

Ginny's eyes welled up and her voice trembled. "I'd do anything for you, Ron, but I can't do that." And she ran away, down the hall, tears spilling.

***

Ginny collapsed just outside the library, in a dark corner, crying. She didn't see a figure come up to her until he spoke.

"Ginny?"

She looked up. Draco's worried face looked back at her. "What're you doing?"

Ginny pulled herself up, and felt Draco's arm around her waist. "Ron and I just had a fight." She said through sobs.

Draco grimaced. "He was talking to you about your first-ever time detention, huh?"

Ginny nodded meekly, as he wiped her tears away and led her into the library.

"C'mon, we've still got detention."

***

Hermione looked at the pair of them from over the top of her book. They were serving their detention, but they looked like they were having a good time, which is not what detentions were for.

She watched Madame Pince give them books to stamp 'Hogwarts School' on, and watched as Ginny accidentally stamp 'Hogwarts School' on Draco's hand. A lot of stamping and a short giggly argument followed (Ginny did all the giggling). Draco pulled Ginny close to him by her wrist, and then kissed her tenderly. Hermione held her breath. Honestly, she had never seen Draco Malfoy act like that towards anyone. She saw Draco say something to Ginny, that resulted in her smiling at him.

Hermione wondered if Draco's feelings towards Ginny were genuine, and whether Ginny should trust him. The Malfoy she knew was mean and nasty, who sneered all the time and gloated when he though Harry was sent a broom, not…._this_. Not this fun-looking guy who gave real smiles, not sneers, at her best friend's sister. What did he see in her? What did she have the rest of them didn't?

Her attention focused on the door as she saw Ron come in, spot them, and start to go over. She stood up and walked quickly to him.

"Ron," she said, catching his hand.

He turned, and looked down at her. "What?"

Hermione cast a glance over at Ginny and Draco, who looked like they were watching her. "Don't."

"Don't what?" snapped Ron impatiently, running a hand through his black hair, which looked like it needed dying again.

Hermione swallowed, and looked into the clear blue eyes she looked into so many times. Her mind wandered. What would it be like to kiss him? Her eyes cast over him, wondering what she should say to get him away from Ginny and Draco. She was pretty sure they were for real now, how was she supposed to convince Ron that? Hermione wondered why she was siding with them, and realized it was because she has never been in love before, and didn't want to ruin it for someone else.

She touched Ron's hair, and frowned. "Don't dye your hair again, I liked it better when it was red."

Ron softened. "Really?"

"Yeah," Hermione calmed down. "C'mon, I've got a spell that can get rid of it. Let's go to the common room, you go first, I'll just get my stuff."

Ron relaxed, and, not even looking at Draco and Ginny, left.

Hermione went back to her book, and closed it. She looked back at Draco. Ginny had left to arrange some books, and she approached Malfoy cautiously.

"Draco?"

He looked up, fixing her with a intense look. "Yeah, Granger?"

"Why do you like her?"

Draco raised his head and leveled her look. 

Hermione got nervous. "I mean, what does she got that we don't?"

"We?"

"Me. And Harry and Ron and the rest of the Gryffindors."

Draco gave her a twisted smile. "It's the hair, I guess."

She glared at him. "Really."

Draco sighed an isn't-it-obvious sigh. "Look, Granger. Picture this. One day, after dinner, I come over to you and ask to walk you to your common room. What would you say?"

Hermione considered this. "Uh, get lost, you lazy scumbag?"

Malfoy smiled again, a nasty one, not like the ones he gave Ginny. "Right. But with Ginny it's different. She would say yes. And she did." 

"But why Ginny? Why not Lavender or Pavarti?"

Draco looked up at her again. "It's different," he said softly. "You wouldn't understand. Ginny's special."

And he went stamping, ignoring her. Hermione tried to get something else out of him, but he didn't talk, so finally, she left.

A/N: Okay! So now, Draco and Ginny just served their detention, got letters sent to their parents (Mrs. Weasley isn't exactly thrilled that Ginny got detention) so they're both thinking that they should probably lie low for a while. And, next chapter: Pansy (Snotty) Parkinson arrives on the scene. When Draco is thrown in the snow by some ex-friends, Pansy comes along. And when she takes Draco for a few beers, who knows what a drunk guy can do! Stay tuned, and review! 


	8. Pansy Parkinson

Chapter 8- Pansy Parkinson

A/N: Pretty exciting chapter here. Pansy Parkinson arrives once again. Remember somewhere in chapter 4 Draco kissed her? Well, she's not as smart as Hermione, so she thinks Draco really likes her instead of Ginny. So, she is encouraged by that and will do anything to get Draco. Also, thanx for all the reviews, only two people guessed, but if you wanna guess my age, I'm not stopping ya! I'll tell you guys when someone guesses it right (and don't put 'around 1-100'.)

"Dude, are you okay?"

Draco looked wearily at Goyle, whose brow was furrowed in puzzlement. He leaned back into his bed, and thought of the conversation he had with Ginny earlier. Ginny had told him that Mrs. Weasley was really mad (he already knew that from the Howler she sent her this morning) and maybe they lay off for a while. He sighed as he remembered how Ginny described 'lay off' to him.

"You know, just…don't let people see us together," she'd said.

"In other words, pretend nothing ever happened and go on with our own lives."

Ginny looked nervous. "Kinda…"

Draco sighed. He did really like Ginny, only that sometimes he thought that she didn't think he did, he wasn't good at showing his feelings (except when he disliked something) and it was hard.

"It's nothing," he said to Goyle. Crabbe looked at him. The two were sitting around his room (yes, his room. His dad is so unbelievably rich, Draco can have his own room), supposingly 'hanging out', but Draco was too absorbed in Ginny and who knows what was on Crabbe and Goyle's minds.

There was a hint of smile on Crabbe's face. "Are you troubled about a…_girl_?"

Draco turned sharply. "What?"

"Ginny Weasley?"

Draco was about to demand how he knew when both Crabbe and Goyle started laughing. Obviously, they were joking, which meant it was funny to like Ginny.

"That's not funny," he snapped. They shut up. He continued. "Even if I told you, you wouldn't understand. People who get one O.W.L. don't understand anything."

If he had turned to look at them, Draco would have seen the look exchanged between the two.

"But we're your friends," said Crabbe gruffly. "You should help us."

Draco snorted, not quite forgiving them for making fun of Ginny. "There is no hope for two dunderbrains like you. Soon you'll get expelled. I only made friends with you guys because you're dumb enough to do whatever I say. I can get better friends."

Goyle started to stand up. Crabbe followed with a nod. "Shut up," he said.

"Make me," Draco retorted.

Crabbe glared into his face. "Alright, we'll make you,"

Next thing he knew, he was flying out the door, and landed in a heap of snow.

***

Pansy Parkinson was putting on her hoop earrings lovingly and humming a song she made up when she saw a blur fly into the ground.

First she checked her hair. After making sure she looked hot, she glanced out the window. Squinting her eyes, she made out the figure of Malfoy, his blonde hair all messed up.

"Omigosh!" she cried. She'd never, ever seen Draco all dirty and yucky. She flew down the stairs hoping that no one had seen him before her. She didn't want him to ruin his reputation. Or else what good would it be if she dated him?

***

Pansy wasn't the first one to see him. Ginny was sitting under a tree, unaware of the cold and reading a book when she heard the _thump_. She stood up and went around to look.

"Draco!" she started to run towards him, but noticed another figure flying down the steps towards him. At a closer glance she saw it was Pansy. Ginny shrank into the shadows as she watched Pansy approach him.

"Draco, are you okay?" She heard Pansy say. 

Draco sat up, and Pansy threw her arms around him. She began to talk to him rapidly, probably telling him how she battled off trolls to save him, Ginny thought grimly. Ginny saw Draco's mouth move, but couldn't make out what he was saying.

As she watched, the two of them got up. Pansy said something to which Draco agreed, nodding his head. They started to walk away. Ginny bit her lip nervously, wondering where they were going. But what really bothered her was when Pansy slipped her hand into his.

Ginny ran back to the castle.

***

Draco didn't pull away as Pansy's hand touched his; he was too tired. He didn't even know where they were going, just remembered that Pansy said she would take him somewhere to cheer him up and he agreed. 

"We're here," Pansy announced.

Draco looked up. They were at Hogsmeade. Not letting go of his hand, Pansy led him through the moss of people, weaving and twirling about until they arrived in front of Zonko's.

"Zonko's?" Draco started to say, but she pulled him in.

Draco immediately knew that they weren't here for joy buzzers and fake wands when Pansy headed for the men's bathroom.

"Pansy!" Draco hissed, but she paid no heed, and after listening carefully, pulled him inside. 

They faced a painting of a girl dancing. "Oh, it's you again," she said, waltzing around, looking at Pansy with dislike.

Pansy smirked. "Yeah, yeah. Butterwarts, now let us through."

The girl sighed, and the whole portrait swung open.

"C'mon," said Pansy, and they went in.

"A bar?" said Draco as he took a good look around.

"Yup," Pansy replied happily, and settled at a booth. She whispered something to the barkeeper, and motioned for Draco to come sit down as the barkeeper left.

"Like it?" she asked, placing her hand over his.

"I guess," The barkeeper arrived with their drinks, and Draco took a sip.

Pansy sort of leaned against him. "We should come more often,"

"Mmm," said Draco uncomfortably. His mind wandered to Ginny. What would she say if she saw him? Probably yell at him, he mused. He wasn't sure why he was here. He just knew he was too tired to leave. Maybe after a few more of these, he thought as gulped down the rest of his drink. It wasn't easy being thrown 25 ft. into the air and landing in cold snow. "Another one of these," he called to the barkeeper.

Pansy traced her finger down his shirt and smiled silkily. "Drink as much as you like, I'm paying for it."

"Whatever," Draco started to get dizzy. He shook his head and his vision cleared. That didn't stop him from gulping down a couple more drinks as Pansy watched him like a hawk.

"Are feeling alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Draco, clanging his glass. "Another!" he called.

She touched his collar carefully. "Do you have a girlfriend, Draco?"

Draco gave a small smile. He knew she liked him, he knew it for six years. He knew what she was trying to do, get him drunk, and then make him say and do things he didn't mean. Like kiss her, probably. Well, she can't get him that easy. Draco allowed her to put her arms around him. "No,"

"Do you want one?" Pansy was inches from him, leaning in for the attack.

Draco didn't reply, as her mouth was already on his. She kissed with passion, not letting go, only gripping harder. Draco's hands slid to her waist. Pansy tilted her head back, and Draco's mouth fell on her neck. She gave a small moan as he started kissing her neck. This wasn't anything like kissing Ginny, Draco thought. Ginny was cautious, and fragile, while Pansy was hard as stone and demanded her ways. Pansy tilted her head back, her hair pooling over him, and Draco could hear her heavy breathing. His hands flew to her buttons. 

"Hey, get a room!" someone shouted.

Pansy pulled away abruptly. "Fine!" she yelled back, and walked over to a door, yanked it open, and pulled him in.

"Draco…" she whispered. "Draco…" He couldn't see her, and he realized it was a broom closet they were in. In the darkness he felt her hands on his, then felt her back against his chest and the smell of her hair in his face.

She leaned her head back, and led his hands to the row of buttons, half of them unbuttoned. His fingers fumbled with them, and felt the edge of her bra. This wasn't right, he suddenly thought. Pansy's leg rubbed against his, and he felt a stab of uncertainties. He remembered how he thought earlier that she couldn't get to him, but she was, and she is. There was something about Pansy he couldn't let go of, though. The way she dressed, her slyness, the passion she but into her kisses. But there was something about Ginny he could never let go of, he can't really put it into words…

Draco suddenly realized that Pansy's skirt was almost halfway off, his fingers were lingering around the top of her undies, hot pink, probably, and his shirt was halfway off. He pulled away with a jolt.

"What's wrong?" came Pansy's voice. 

Draco hurried to right his shirt. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared, and he saw Pansy's face looking at him worriedly. He took a good look at her. Her lipstick was smeared; her hair was all messy. The top of her hot pink (he was right) underpants were peaking out, and he could see all of her bra now, and who knows where her top was. Even he hadn't gotten that far with Ginny. Draco breathed heavily.

"I gotta go,"

"The bathroom?"

"No," said Draco, glancing away. "I'm leaving."

Pansy looked shocked, as she pulled up her skirt. "Why?"

For once, he didn't know what to say. "I'm just leaving." Before she could change his mind, he exited to closet and left. Walking out of Zonko's, he hurriedly headed back for the castle.

Draco bumped into Ginny coming out of the library reading a book when he got back.

"Draco?" Ginny looked at him. "What happened? I didn't see you all afternoon."

He ran a hand through his hair nervously. "I wasn't feeling well."

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Don't lie to me Draco."

"Really,"

"I saw you and Pansy," Ginny's next words were like knives. Draco's heart beat faster. "I want the truth."

Draco was trapped. "Crabbe and Goyle got mad at me, threw me in the snow, and she came along." It was easier now that he started. "She told she'd cheer me up, but I didn't know where she was taking me. We ended up in a bar-" here Ginny frowned. "-but I left a little after."

"She tried something, didn't she?" Ginny was good at this. 

Draco hesitated before answering with a sigh. "Yeah, she did. We started kissing."

Ginny's expression was indescribable.

"Ginny-"

"No, shut up." She was angry. "I thought you loved me…"

"I _do_, I'm sorry, I made a mistake!" Draco said, touching her shoulder.

Ginny jerked away. "Stop it."

"Ginny- you know what I was thinking when I was kissing her?"

Her eyes were cold, a thousand times colder than the snow he landed in. "What?"

"You. I was thinking about you. I was thinking that Pansy was great, but you were better." Draco touched her shoulder again. She didn't move.

"Then why didn't you leave?"

"I did, after." Draco was desperate.

Ginny wasn't convinced yet. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Draco shrugged. "You don't, I guess."

Her voice started trembling. "I love you, Draco, you know that? I love you a lot. And I'm disobeying everyone, Ron, Harry…because of you. Now I-I knowyou love me, but it's so hard to be sure. I don't want to get hurt, Draco. I don't want to prove Ron and everyone else right. I don't want to get hurt."

Draco put his arms around her, and she didn't pull back. "You won't, Ginny, I promise."

"Draco…"

"You won't, I swear, Ginny. I swear on everything I own and have."

And then it was silent, except of Ginny's faint sobbing, crying because she wasn't sure he would keep his promise.

A/N: So, Pansy gets more involved with Draco, pay attention, I didn't just stick this chapter in for the fun of it. Next chapter is called Parents Included, where Ginny's parents know about this, when Hermione catches the two kissing. Quite exciting, and review!


	9. Parents Included

Chapter 9- Parents Included 

A/N: Hi, everybody! This chapter starts off with Ron and Hermione talking about stuff. And around a month has past after Ch. 7. So Draco and Ginny haven't spoke or seen each other for some time. Thanks to the people who review my recent chapters, thanks to Golden Silence who reviewed so much and said a lot. Oh yeah, and I decided to make them younger a year, so Draco's in his second last year and Ginny's a fifth year. 

"Ron?"

He looked up. Hermione, in her bathrobe and fuzzy slippers, approached him.

"Can't sleep, Hermione?"

She gave a wry smile. "Yeah. Haven't been able to sleep for a few days. What about you? I was down for the past few days, but I didn't see you."

He returned the smile. "Just a bit troubled these days."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "About Ginny? Ron, just forget it, okay?"

Ron turned towards the fireplace, which cackled happily with flames. "I can't."

Hermione tugged at his sleeve. "Of course you can."

"No," said Ron, turning back to look at her. "It's too hard."

"_Nothing_ is too hard, Ron. Have confidence in yourself."

"She's my sister!" Ron said loudly. "I love her, you know that? I--I don't want her to get hurt, that's all."

"Malfoy won't hurt her. I've seen them together, Ron. It's…like they were meant to be or something--"

"No it wasn't," he said abruptly.

"--Ginny's old enough, she can take care of herself."

The boy with the dusty almost-red hair heaved a sigh. "I don't know, Hermione." He gazed into the distance, half-talking to her and half-talking to himself. "I remember the summer before she came here to school. There was this one night when Fred and George were teaching her about…Hogsworts, and they were all telling her that all Slytherins were bad, bad people." Hermione was silent, willing him to go on. "They told her that Voldemort was one. Then I told her to never, ever, get involved with them. And I told her about when Malfoy tricked Harry into getting out of bed. Ginny was all parading around the house, shouting, to much of Percy's annoyance, that Slytherins were bad and stuff." He looked over at her. "I thought she believed us. I thought she would remember, and…"

Hermione looked at him, the sidekick of Harry the Voldemort destroyer, brother of the girl in love with a Slytherin. The boy who was her best friend, argued with her a million times, and agreed when she told him, not even meaning it, to stop dyeing his hair. And suddenly, she kind of knew how he was feeling, the feeling that someone he loved might get hurt. She'd felt that before too, when Harry entered the door leading to Voldemort in their first year, when he'd gone off to get rid of him last year. She'd never know entirely how Ron felt, his feelings were complicated, but a little bit felt enough.

"Ron…"

And then she put her arms around him, drawing him into a tight hug. After a while she felt his arms around her, and the two friends embraced.

"You really understand, Hermione," Ron smiled. "You always do."

Hermione smiled back. "And I always will."

***

"Draaaacooo," Pansy said, drawing out his name.

"What?" he answered irritably. He picked at his breakfast, and looked over at her.

"I'm in love with you, did you know that?" She gave him a coy smile.

Draco pretended to look surprised. "Really? I never knew, you only told me a hundred times!" He turned his attention back to his breakfast.

Pansy pouted, one of the only things she did well. "You weren't supposed to say that."

"If I didn't say what you wanted me to say for the last ninety-nine times you asked me, did you think I'd say the hundredth?"

"Yes," said Pansy, and pouted even more, if that was possible. "Don't you even have a reaction to what I told you?"

"No," he said simply.

Pansy grinned at him. "I know you love me, Draco. So you're playing hard-to-get know with all your smart talk, huh?"

He shut up. Glancing up at the ceiling, he saw some owls pour in, and fly to the various receivers their letters and packages were addressed to. Suddenly, an owl swooped down and dropped a small note onto his plate.

"What's that?" asked Pansy curiously.

"Nothin'," he replied, stuffing into his pocket. Bored, Pansy left, and Draco took the chance to read it.

"Draco," it read in a flowery script, "Please meet me in the charms classroom tonight. --Ginny."

Ginny? Draco looked over at her. She was looking intently at him. He saw Hermione tug at her, but she didn't take her eyes off him. He gave a slight nod, and Ginny turned to Hermione.

***

Ginny waited until all her roommates were asleep before she left. She was pretty sure she saw Draco nod at her, but she wasn't positive. She missed him, a lot, and she just wanted to see him again, talk to him without anyone interrupting. Ginny knew that inside she wanted more than to talk, she remembered how Draco kissed, how can anyone forget? It's been a month, she told herself, he might've even forgotten about her. But she didn't forget him, she thought, looking at her reflection. A girl in a beige camisole and skirt with a robe around looked back at her. Perfect. She left hurriedly.

When Ginny got there, she saw that Draco was already inside, standing by a desk, arms crossed, looking just like she imagined. The moonlight from a nearby window reflected off him, giving him an eerie glow. She stepped in.

"Ginny," he said, spotting her, and took a good look at her. His eyes lingered near the few inches of bare skin between her top and her light skirt.

Ginny walked towards him cautiously; he didn't take his eyes off her. "Um--Draco? Well, um, it's been a month, and--" the rest of the words came rushing out. "I just wanted to know if you still remember me; you've hardly looked at me."

"I've hardly looked at you," Draco repeated, still gazing at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged.

"Draco-- look, I-I really like you, okay, and…well, you've never told me if you like--or love--me."

"I've never told you if I liked you," he repeated softly.

Ginny was growing impatient. Suddenly, Draco caught her by the wrists, pushed her against the wall, and as Ginny took in a sharp intake, sealed his mouth over hers. Ginny thought she'd be ready for anything, but even then she was surprised. After a few seconds, Ginny was kissing back just as hard, not bothering to try to hide her eagerness.

Draco broke away from her, and spoke in a husky voice. "Ginny…"

He kissed her again. She looped her arms around his neck, and felt his arms around her, his hands feeling the soft material of her robe. Her leg brushed against his pant leg and she pressed closer to him, as though she would loose him any second. Then she felt Draco reach his hand into the non-existent space between them and unfasten her robe. 

It flew open, and somehow, he slipped it off her and threw it on one of the tables without their mouths leaving each other. Now Ginny was in a thin layer of camisole, and cold, but she didn't feel it. Every place Draco's body touched hers burned her skin, and she was as hot as fire. Draco's hands lingered near her spaghetti straps, then slide down to her waist. She held her breath as his hands rounded the rim of her skirt, and run a bit inside her top. 

"Ginny…" he murmured again, and drew back her hair, placing his mouth firmly on her neck. She found that she got very nervous and short of breath whenever he did that. Draco seemed to realize it too, but didn't back off, only kissed harder.

He pulled her away from the wall, and then a sharp jab in the back of her back told her that she was against a table. Ginny allowed herself to be pushed onto it, and soon the two of them were on it, rolling around. They stopped with Ginny on the bottom.

"Draco," she said between gasps of breath.

"Don't talk," he said into her ear, and suddenly, with a swift movement, they found themselves flying through the air, and landed in the pile of cushions that Professor Flitwick had used for the younger students.

"Draco…" Ginny said, after her heart started working again, "-don't you ever do that again."

He merely smiled, grabbed her, and they rolled off the cushions and under a table. They kissed again, fiercer than ever, Draco's hands a million times at once: in her hair, circling her waist, her neck, and tracing her spine. Her nails dug so hard into his back that it left little half circles. There was intense heat between them, they were so close together that you couldn't stick a needle through, they kissed harder…

It was Draco who first heard it. He pulled away from her.

"Draco, what--?"

"Shh," he said, putting a finger on her mouth gently. He listened hard. He heard it again. Leaning close to her ear, he whispered, "Someone's coming."

Ginny gave him a startled look. "But-"

He placed his lips on hers to silence her. She relaxed, and Draco listened for more sounds. He heard them. Someone was heading their way. He broke away from Ginny. "Don't move, it'll be okay." She gave him a look that gave him a clear message: they would be in big trouble if someone found them like this.

They tensed as heels clicked into the room, and the two of them saw a pair of brown heels, identical to--

"Hermione," Ginny breathed.

They watched as Hermione surveyed the room, her shoes disappear for a moment, then reappear. It was clear she was looking for someone, or something. Ginny heard her say something, but couldn't make out what it was. As she was puzzling this out, Hermione's face suddenly loomed into them.

"Malfoy!" she said.

Gripping her hand, Draco pulled her out from under the table and started dusting himself in a leisurely fashion. "Granger." he said.

Hermione glanced at Ginny. "What were you two doing under the table?"

"That is none of your business!" snapped Draco.

Hermione threw up her hands. "Well, fine!" she snapped back. "I'm sorry I interrupted your snog session! Go back to making out! It's not like I know you two!"

"Hermione…" Ginny started to say.

"No, be quiet, Ginny. You know something, Ginny, I've tried to stand up for you. I've tried to tell Ron to just let it be. Malfoy was right for you, blah, blah, blah! But all you can tell me is it's none of my business! I never thought you two were right for each other, and you know what, Ginny? I think it's disgusting!" And with that, she left.

Ginny started shaking. Draco wrapped an arm around her. "I don't know what to think. Hermione's not right, is she? We're not disgusting together."

Draco looked into the distance. "Shouldn't you be going now?"

She gave a deep sigh. "I don't want to," 

Draco's mouth twitched into an all too familiar smirk. "You want to go to my dorm?"

"Won't there be other people there?"

"I've got my own room," when he saw her surprised look, he added, "Hey, my dad's not rich for nothing. So are you in?"

She nodded.

***

About half an hour later, Ginny said, "Draco, do you think Hermione's right?"

He put an arm around her. They were in Draco's bed, Ginny leaning against his chest. "About what?"

"That we look disgusting together."

He thought about it for a long time before he answered, "I've never seen it, I was always part of it."

"But do you?"

"No," he glanced at the clock.

"How long have I been here?" Ginny asked.

He rubbed her upper arm. "About fifteen minutes." 

There a long silence before Ginny said softly, "She did stand up for me."

"Who?"

"Hermione. I know she never liked us together, but she still tried to convince Ron to stopping hating you." She rubbed her head against his shirt. "You think she'll tell Ron?"

Draco looked down at her. "Hey, I don't know Granger as well as you."

"Don't call her that," said Ginny. "It sounds weird."

He sighed and didn't say anything.

"If I know Hermione, she'll tell. She doesn't give a damn about you, and Ron's her best friend."

"Oh, thanks a lot,"

"We might never see each other again," said Ginny dramatically.

"You're being a bit melodramatic," Draco replied. He caressed her back, touching the smooth skin, running his thumb along the back of her top. 

Ginny shivered with pleasure. "Then my parents will come and whisk me away to Alaska."

Draco gave her a weird look. "Alaska?"

"Mm-hmm," said Ginny sleepily. 

He didn't reply. He ran his hand up and down her arm absentmindedly and thought of the first time they kissed. And the second time, and all the other times they did something together. He was pretty sure Hermione was going to tell Ron, why wouldn't she? Draco was also pretty sure that Ginny's parents would soon know. Then the whole school, and Pansy and all the other Slytherins would turn away from him with distaste. He shook his mind. Who cared about them? What if her parents took her away?

"Ginny?" he glanced down at her. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing steadily, asleep. He kissed her hair and gently pushed her off him, getting into the comforter. Draco looked at her, and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. She didn't stir. Then, he too, closed his eyes, and fell to sleep.

***

Ginny woke up the next morning when the sun was just starting to rise. She wondered why she woke so early, but then realized Draco was already up, and doing something to her neck that made her uneasy.

"Draco!" she said, pushing his head away. He grinned at her. "Don't do that, I get nervous every single time."

"That's why I do it," he said simply, kissed her lightly on the forehead and got up.

"Mm," she replied. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to get back to your own bed and get out of mine. I didn't plan on it smelling like perfume after you slept in it."

"Ha, ha," she said with a yawn. "You were the one who invited me."

"Yes, and how wrong I was. Just think what my friends would say if they thought I was using perfume."

Ginny laughed. "And you actually have friends."

He gave her a hurt look. "Yes, and as a matter of fact, more than you."

"Rude," she said, and got up, smoothing her hair. "Hey," she suddenly said. "Where's my robe?"

Draco thought a moment. "Back in the classroom, I suppose."

"Yeah, I'll have to go pick it up." She glanced at the clock: 7 o'clock. "I better get going if we don't want anyone to find out."

Draco nodded. "You know what Ron's going to think if they know you were here? That we had sex or something."

Ginny yawned again. "Who cares?" she started for the door.

"Bye," Draco raised a hand as the door shut.

She left, heading for the Charms classroom. When she got there, she looked in.

Her robe was gone.

***

"Draco was with Ginny last night, and she wasn't in bed," said Hermione.

"I wonder why," sighed Ron. 

"They were together, but I don't know where they were after I left." said Hermione.

"Probably at his dorm," Harry suggested.

Ron whipped around. "What?"

He shrugged. "Hey, it's just a thought."

Ron ran a hand through his hair. "What am I going to do? This is the last straw. Someone's going to do something."

"Like?" 

Ron sighed. "I'm going to owl my parents."

"What?" said Hermione. "You can't do that? Tell them their daughter is dating your dad's enemy's son?"

Ron looked at her angrily. "What else can we do? We couldn't do anything, it's time to get my parents invovled."

There was a long silence. "Ron's right." Harry finally said.

Hermione nodded slowly.

That's when the portrait suddenly swung open, revealing Professor McGonagoll. "Where's Weasley?" she said. "The Headmaster wants the see her."

"Ginny?" said Ron. "She's upstairs."

McGonagoll looked at the three of them. "Yes, you better come too, Weasley. Perhaps you could help explain why her robe was found in the Charms classroom last night."

The three of them looked at each other. "Busted." said Harry.

A/N: Okay, so next chapter: Ginny is sent home for Spring Break, Draco shows up, and more things happen. And, I'm not sure if anyone guessed my age, but I'm 14. So, review! 


	10. Unexpected Visitors

Chapter 10- Unexpected Visitors

A/N: Hi everyone, in this chapter Ginny is sent home, Draco also goes home, and someone shows up at Ginny's house. The trio (Harry, Ron, Hermione) discusses something you should pay attention to. And, REVIEW! Encouragement keeps the story going, and criticism makes the story better! J 

__

Dear Ginny,

It's Mom. Recently, your brother Ron has sent me a letter. It was most peculiar letter, regarding you, a relationship with a Slytherin, and a robe. He said that you were dating Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy. Now, you know how your father dislikes him, and I am hoping that Ron intended it as a joke. If so, please owl me back. Ron also informed me that he learned from Hermione you and Malfoy were together a few days ago in the Charms classroom, and your robe was found to prove it. Dumbledore has talked to you about it, I presume, but the details I do not know.

I am a bit disappointed in you, Ginny. I have always thought, that with your beautiful hair and good grades, you would get a good boyfriend. However, you went for a Slytherin, and son of the man your father hates. It is a bit confusing, Ginny, of why you would pick him, or see anything in him. I have never met this Draco, but I already know he is not suited for you, seeing that you got your first detention when you were with him. 

I have talked this over with your father, he instantly agreed that Malfoy is not good for you and to my suggestion. I want you to break up with him, Ginny, you must know that he is not a good person. Why you would choose to love him I cannot understand. Also, we have decided to bring you home for Spring Break. Maybe some time away from him will teach you to forget him.

Lovingly,

Mom

Ginny reread the letter three times, before closing her fingers around it and crumpling it up. It was unfair! She loved Draco. She didn't want to leave; hardly anyone did during Spring Break. The twins, Ron, and everyone else in her family never did.Why did she have to? She felt a sudden anger at Ron. And who was he to go around telling people? Ginny started to turn around to face Ron, who was eating next to her, but found that the seat was empty. She looked around the room. Most of the students had already left from breakfast, heading to their classes. Ginny sighed and started to get up.

"That's too bad," said a familiar voice.

Ginny whirled around. "Draco!" she exclaimed. "What's too bad?"

"That you're going home for Spring Break," he said.

"I know--hey, how'd you know?" Ginny glanced at the crumpled letter. Draco didn't say anything. "Were you reading over my shoulder?"

"Malfoy's not good for you, Ginny," said Draco seriously.

"Draco…don't say that!" she threw the letter into her empty glass, squishing it in tight so no one could get at it. "You might be mean, and obnoxious at times--"

"Thanks a lot," said Draco with heavy sarcasm.

"--but my mom's wrong. Even if I go home, I'm not going to forget you."

Draco shrugged. "I might just go home for a while, too. With you gone and those two goons, Crabbe and Goyle giving me the evil eye all the time, there's nothing much to do. Looks like those two finally turned up a notch on their IQ."

"Are you sure?" Ginny looked away. "I mean, I wouldn't want to make you go home because I am."

"Home'll be more exciting than here, I'll bet. Maybe I could visit you or something."

Ginny was silent for a moment, and turned around to look at him.

But he was gone.

***

"GINNY!" Mrs. Weasley gave Ginny a bone-crushing hug as soon as she stepped off the train. 

"Mom!" said Ginny, looking at the people staring. "This is embarrassing." 

Mrs. Weasley gave her a stern look. "Not more embarrassing than what your father and I have been through, Virginia Weasley."

"Dad? Is he home?"

She shook her head. "But you are going to get a long lecture about this from us, young lady. Fooling around with the Malfoy boy."

"I wasn't fooling around! I love him." Ginny insisted.

Mrs. Weasley clucked her tongue disapprovingly. "I see you still don't know your mistake." She sighed. "He will give you nothing but trouble, Ginny."

"He's given me love." Ginny argued.

Her mother lead her to a Portkey, which was an empty soda can. "He's brainwashed you. But never mind, we'll talk of that later. Although I need to know something: Have you slept with him?"

"Mom! Of course I haven't!"

Mrs. Weasley gave her a weak smile. "Good girl. In my day, Lucius Malfoy was famous for getting girls into his bed, from all different houses. I wouldn't be surprised if Draco inherited it. But you're safe now, my dear." She placed her hand of the Portkey, and Ginny followed.

Ginny thought of the times that Draco kissed her. It was true; he did have that girls were attracted to. That was probably why Amorette always talked of how sexy he was, she thought with disgust. 

In a flash, the two were back at the Burrow. They headed in.

"Now, dear, put your stuff in your room. I suppose you can rest for the rest of the day, I'll be gone with some errands. Tomorrow I might take you shopping or something. Mind your father if he comes home early, and tell him where I've gone." She left.

Ginny unpacked, and took out her stationary, trying to compose a letter to Draco.

__

Dear Draco,

Hi, I just arrived at my house, the Burrow. Mom kept on telling me about how bad you were, but I didn't listen to a thing. Anyway, tomorrow Mom's taking me shopping, I suppose…

Ginny tore it up. It was stupid. She started again. 

__

Hey Draco,

How are you doing? I just got here, my home sweet home, starting to settle for a promising week. Mom's gone with some errands, and my parents are going to give me a short lecture about you and me. Tomorrow Mom's taking me shopping, that'll be a real blast…

Ginny tore it again. It sounded like she was having fun, which she wasn't. And she didn't want to send Errol to Draco; there might be a chance Draco did go home, which wouldn't be good. She sighed and fell asleep on her bed.

***

Two days later, Ginny woke up to silence in the house. The previous two mornings she had waken up to sounds of the kitchen, and her parents talking. Yesterday her mom took her shopping; they had bought a numerous amount of new clothes. Her parents also gave her a long lecture about Draco, about how bad he was, and she was convinced that she should stop seeing him until she touched her lips and remembered his kisses and how good he made her feel.

Slowly she trudged down the stairs to the kitchen, to find something to eat. As she passed the living room, she thought she saw Draco Malfoy sprawled on her dad's favorite chair, Muggle remote in hand, clicking at the Muggle television set her dad had rigged up. She shook her head and smiled. She was so attached to him, she starting to see things. But just to make sure, she looked back.

Draco was there.

"Oh, hi, Weasley," he said, spotting her. She joined him, not quite believing it, sitting on the armrest of the chair. "I'm watching this fascinating show about witches who don't use wands and animals talk and there's an Other Realm."

She glanced at the TV. "Sabrina the Teenage Witch."

"Yeah, they got it all wrong, though. We-"

Ginny interrupted. "What are you doing here? Where's my parents?"

"Well, I did say I might visit you, didn't I? So here I am. As for your parents, your dad left early for a meeting, your mom's gone shopping, from the note on the fridge." He nodded towards the kitchen.

"How'd you know all of that? Where I lived?" Ginny demanded.

Draco smirked. "I have connections."

Ginny glared at him, and went into the kitchen to read the note:

__

Ginny,

I've gone to Hogsmeade for some grocery shopping. I'm also meeting a friend for lunch, and have some business to attend to. Won't be home till evening. Be good, and there's a sandwich in the fridge.

Mom

"So what do you want to do? Where do you want to go?" she heard a voice behind her.

"Go?" Ginny repeated.

Draco shrugged. "Well, why else would I have come here? I have no pleasure being in this…house."

Ginny cursed him silently for being so like his father.

"What about London? We could go look at some of the Muggle stuff. I have a Portkey." He held up a car key.

Ginny nodded slowly. Turning the note over, she scribbled something on. Then she grabbed her coat and followed him out the door.

***

"Look at this," Ron flipped open a book and set it on the table.

Hermione scanned it. "For Ginny--?"

Ron nodded. "Harry, what do you think?"

Harry looked at it, seeming doubtful. "I don't know…"

"Don't you think you should let your mom take care of it?" asked Hermione. "This looks complicated, where are we going to get Goat's Rue? And if anyone finds out, we're in deep trouble. It's against the rules."

Ron shook his head. "We won't get caught. It'll just be like the Polyjuice Potion…"

Harry scratched his head. "This is different."

"Why?" Ron demanded. "We're helping Ginny, aren't we? You both agreed with what I said earlier. So why won't you help me?"

"We never said we won't help you," said Hermione softly. "But I don't think we should use magic for every problem. We've got to work it out."

Ron sighed. "Dumbledore talked to her, it didn't work. We talked to her, it didn't work, and I'll bet Mom won't have an effect on her either. She's probably snogging with Draco right now."

"Sometimes magic won't help either." Harry pointed out.

"We can try it, can't we? What have we got to loose?"

Harry didn't say anything. "Look, I've got homework, I should get started on it…" He headed up the dormitory stairs.

"Harry! You'll help, won't you?" Ron called.

Harry looked back. "Yeah, I guess so." He disappeared. 

"Hermione," Ron turned to her. "You'll help, won't you?"

"I can't say I like it, but--"

Ron heaved a big sigh. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I hope you don't hate me."

Hermione grabbed his hand. "I don't hate you, it's just that, well, I don't know if it's right. But…but…I'm willing to do it."

Ron smiled. "Thanks, Herm." His smile faded, as he looked at Hermione's anxious expression. "Oh, Hermione, you don't have to do it if you don't want to, I couldn't stand it if you hated me."

She was silent. This was something she'd never heard Ron say.

He went on, babbling. "I've always really liked you, Herm. You're not like any other girl I've met. Remember in our fourth year, when you went with Krum? I was so jealous, and I got really mad. I guess I'm not good enough for you…"

Hermione didn't say anything.

Ron ran a hand through his red hair, and his face turned red. "Hermione, I made a real rat out of myself, didn't I? I--"

He didn't finish. Hermione pulled him down to her and suddenly, they were kissing. Ron was real surprised at first, and was awkward, but it was so familiar to Hermione, kissing him, she didn't let go, and soon he relaxed. Ron wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her with all his heart, glad that the long wait was over, that she loved him as much as he loved her. He rained his kisses on her, and Hermione was surprised. She never knew Ron was so sweet and kissed so well.

They broke apart. Ron was breathy as he spoke. "Herm…do you really love me?"

"Of course I do," she replied, and his mouth met hers again.

A/N: Okay, I was going to add the part when Draco goes to London with Ginny here, but decided against it, cuz I wanted to post this chapter up. So next chapter they go to London, and Spring Break is over. R/R, everyone, and Happy New Year! J 


	11. London

Chapter 11- London

A/N: This is the extra chapter I wasn't planning on to have, and this chapter will probably be very short. So this is just the part about Draco and Ginny, London, a Muggle hotel, and a water fountain. Ginny also learns something cool about Draco. Please review, everyone, even if they're flames, or you could just like rate the story so far, from 1 to 10, and all you have to put is a number! (and a *cough* very, very long *cough* comment J ). So plz review, tell me what to improve and stuff, and you'll get a great story!

Draco and Ginny arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Draco threw away the car key and was greeted by the old barman.

"Draco!" he exclaimed. "Care for a drink?"

Draco shook his head. "Can't, got some business to go to."

The barman nodded as they headed out the door. "Tell your father thank you for the new roofing!" he called after them.

"Your dad's pretty popular, huh?" said Ginny as they walked down the Muggle streets of London.

Draco smirked. "Yep, that's how he got so rich."

As they walked, Draco suddenly yanked her into a store. Just before they went in, Ginny glanced at the name: Victoria's Secret. She noticed Draco was smirking very very broadly in the dim light of the store.

"When's your birthday, Ginny?" said Draco.

Ginny thought for a moment. "In a month."

"How about I buy you something here for a present?"

"I guess so…what kind of store is this?" It was then she realized that it was a lingerie store, filled with bras and panties and nighties of every kind imaginable.

"Draco!" she called, wanting to leave. 

He appeared from behind a rack, holding a black lacy practically see-through bra. "Try this on." He said.

"No!" Ginny's face flushed. "Draco, I want to leave."

Draco slid up to her, and kissed her neck. She felt the familiar weakness and nervousness, and found herself being led by him to one of the changing rooms. Locking the door behind him, Draco faced her.

"C'mon, just try it."

"I refuse," said Ginny stubbornly.

Draco stepped towards her, and Ginny had a sudden image of him making her try it on. But he didn't. Instead he pushed her against the wall and kissed her. Hard.

She weakened against him, and she knew if he asked again she would agree. Draco had some sort of power over girls that made them fall madly in love with him. Ginny heard the bra fall onto the floor, and the hanger clink as it hit the floor. Draco pressed onto her, and she felt that she had no air to breathe. He broke the kiss, and his tongue traveled to her cheek, her neck and her shoulders. She clutched at him, gasping.

"Draco…stop, please," she felt the fast drumming of her heart.

His mouth went back to hers, and she relaxed a bit. After what seemed like forever, there was a sharp knock on the door.

"One person per changing room." said a gruff old lady's voice. 

Draco broke away from her, and the two looked at each other, panting. 

"I said, 'One person per changing room!" said the lady again. "There are plenty of rooms, one of you go find another."

Draco opened the door, and pulled Ginny out, ignoring the surprised look on the old lady's face. "Muggle," he muttered.

The lady stared after them. "The places teenagers find to snog these days." 

***

Draco led Ginny back through the Leaky Cauldron, and into Diagon Alley. They walked around, examining the stores. They each bought an ice cream cone and sat at the water fountain, licking. 

Draco smirked over at her. "You have raspberry ice cream all over your mouth."

Ginny started to wipe at it, but Draco caught her hand, and kissed her again.

Her mouth tasted of raspberry ice cream, and Draco kissed harder, running his tongue along her mouth, getting the taste in his mouth. His body leaned over her, and he pressed harder still, feeling her body against his, enjoying it…

SPLASH!

Suddenly the two were half in the water, soaked all the way from waist up. Draco realized he'd pushed them right into the fountain. Hurriedly they got up.

"Draco!" Ginny gasped, pushing her wet hair out of her face.

He gave a small chuckle. "Oops, my bad."

"Remind me never to kiss by a water fountain again."

Draco tried to straighten out his hair as best as he could, which, in Ginny's opinion, still made him look very sexy. "Hey, you were the one with raspberry ice cream. If you didn't get that flavor, it wouldn't be so tempting to kiss you."

Ginny blushed. "And that's my fault?"

Draco grinned at her and didn't say anything, just squeezed out the water from his shirt.

Ginny glanced at her watch. "I should be going home. I dunno when Dad's coming home or Mom."

Draco looked at their surroundings. "There's a Portkey shop," he said, pointing. "We can order a Portkey to the Burrow."

"'We'?" said Ginny. "How're you going to get home?"

But Draco just smiled and headed for the shop.

***

After getting to Ginny's room on a gum wrapper, Draco stuffed it in his pocket.

Ginny glanced at him, wondering if he was going to stay, or how he was leaving. She suddenly felt her wet clothes again, and wanted to change. "Draco," she said, "could you…step outside for a moment, I just want to change my top."

He didn't budge, but looked at her with the classic Draco Malfoy smile.

"Please?"

"Can't I stay?" 

Ginny turned away from him in a huff, facing the wall. She reached for a bra and top from her closet, and took off her shirt. Her hands lingered near the clasp, hesitating, before she took that off and threw it on the ground. Ginny was about to clasp on the clean bra when she sensed Draco behind her.

"Draco…don't…" she said, but his mouth was already pressing against the back of her neck, his hands sliding under her bra to cup her breasts.

"Why, Ginny?" he asked by her ear.

"Just…because…" she said. 

His hands slid all over her breasts, and Ginny's heart started to thump really loud. The feel of his hands touching her felt good, but also wrong…Ginny leaned back against his chest, putting her weight on him.

They didn't move for a minute, then Ginny spoke. "Draco…please…stop."

He didn't say anything, but he rubbed her sides, and then touching her belly button, leaving her breasts. Ginny started shaking. Draco kissed her neck again.

"Don't you like it?"

Ginny put her hands over his, feeling the warmth and the coldness mixed together. His hands went back to her breasts, caressing them softly and gently.

Ginny groaned. "Draco…"

His mouth met hers, she turned her head sideways, and they shared a brief and short kiss. Then his hands left her body, and he swiftly clasped her bra. Ginny pulled her top over her head, and he put his hands on her waist, cradling her.

Ginny bent her head, not looking at him. "Don't do that again."

"Why?" he tilted her chin up so she was forced to look at him.

Suddenly, the door downstairs banged open, and Ginny heard the familiar sound of her mother's footsteps.

"Ginny! I'm home!" she called, and she could be heard climbing up the stairs.

"Draco, you have to go!" Ginny said hurriedly, not knowing what to do, running a hand through her hair nervously.

He caught her hand. "You didn't answer my question."

Her mother's footsteps were fast approaching, and she wrung her hand, quickly saying the first thing that came to mind: "I need to go slow."

He let go, looking at her intently, with those Draco Malfoy eyes she always admired. Then he leaned towards her, and kissed her.

Ginny completely forgot her mom was right outside when their mouths met. But she soon remembered, when the door burst open, and they broke apart. Ginny whirled to face her mother.

"Mom! I can explain…"

Mrs. Weasley frowned. "Explain what?"

Ginny glanced at Draco, but the spot he just stood was empty. She started smoothing her hair, working her brain nervously, wondering where he went. The only answer was that he could Apparate. Her brow furrowed at the fact she discovered.

"Ginny? Explain what?"

She looked at her mom. "Oh! Why…why my hair's all wet. I just took a shower."

Mrs. Weasley frowned. "Well, you didn't have to explain that, dear, I would've known anyway."

She smiled meekly as her mom left.

***

"Henbane, that'll need to come from Snape's private store." said Hermione worriedly.

"Don't worry, Harry'll just do what he did last time: set a firecracker to Malfoy's cauldron." Ron assured her.

"Malfoy…"

"After this, Ginny won't even care if we busted Malfoy's cauldron, she might even be happy!"

"Ron…are you sure this is the right thing?"

"I'm positive."

Hermione searched his face. "Malfoy's not dumb, you know, he'll find out."

"What's he going to do? He won't have proof."

Hermione sighed. "You don't know Malfoy."

"He probably won't care." said Ron cheerfully. "After all, he probably doesn't even love her. After we give her the Potion, we'll know what his true feelings are. Will he try to get her right? Or not?"

"I don't know…and that kind of Potion is illegal, too, what if we get caught?"

"Herm, stop worrying! It's not like the Ministry's going to put Harry Potter's best friends in Azkaban."

Hermione sighed again. "I don't know…"

A/N: Well, that was that. Next chapter, I'm not going to tell you what it is, you'll have to guess. It's that thing the famous trio was talking about. Congratulations to anyone who guesses it. I'll give you a clue: it'll stop Ginny from liking Draco. 


	12. The Anti-Love Potion

Chapter 12- the Anti-Love Potion

A/N: Well, not a lot of people guessed, but Starbrite guessed right in thinking that it's an anti-love potion! J Thanx to all my wonderful reviewers who rated me a 9, I promise that I will make my story the best it can be!! Just a reminder, it's about April in the story, and so it's almost the end of the year! There's about four or five more chapters after this, and Pansy makes another appearance. L I'm thinking about writing a sequel, about Draco's dad taking over for Voldemort or something and Draco runs away with Ginny in fear of him. If anyone has any ideas, email me or tell me in your reviews and I'll see if I can put it in! R/R, enjoy!

Ron carefully tipped the last of the potion into Ginny's goblet of pumpkin juice. "There. It's all in. Now we just have to wait for her to drink it." He looked at Hermione. "The effect is instant, right?"

She nodded. "She'll forget she ever liked Malfoy as soon as she drinks it."

Harry glanced at the doorway. "Here she comes." He announced.

Ron waved. "Oi, Ginny! Over here!" he patted the seat next to him on the bench and Ginny sat down uncertainly, sure that another Draco lecture was coming up, but hoping, that, since it was their first day back, skip the lecture.

Ron grinned. "Have a good morning, Gin?" 

She nodded. "I didn't get any homework."

"Lucky you," said Harry. "Hagrid had us running after all the pixies he caught." He shook his head and grinned. "Boy, that made me thirsty!" He reached for his cup of pumpkin juice.

Ginny suddenly found that she was pretty thirsty too, and took a long drink from her goblet before piling the food on her plate. Something felt strange though, and she was sure it wasn't the pork chops.

"Does this food taste weird to you?" she asked.

Ron exchanged a glance with Hermione and Harry, and Hermione put her hand on top of Ron's, gripping it hard, willing him not to give it away.

"No," he said.

Ginny swallowed, and leaned back. Suddenly, she caught sight of Hermione's hand clasping onto Ron's. She bolted forward.

"Ron!"

"What?"

"You…you and Hermione--you're…" Ginny exclaimed.

Ron turned red. "Yeah, well…"

"When did this happen?" Ginny demanded. "How come I didn't know you two were an item?"

"An item?" Ron echoed.

Ginny sighed wistfully. "I wish I had a boyfriend."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, each with the same thought running through their head: Ginny forgot Malfoy!

***

"Hey, Gin," said Draco lazily, not taking his eyes off his magazine, as Ginny strode by.

She turned around and gave him a weird look. "You talking to me?"

"Yeah, I'm talking to you. You think I'd call MacMillian 'Gin'?" he nodded over at Ernie MacMillian, who was absorbed in a book at the next table.

"Well, I didn't think you'd call me 'Gin'," she snapped at him.

His eyes darkened, searching her. "I'll call you what I want."

"No you won't, you two-faced slug!" Ginny's temper rose.

Draco got up, and stared hard at her. She felt his eyes look deep into hers, and she had a vague feeling that it was very familiar. They stood like that for a long time, until Draco spoke. "Something's wrong."

"No there isn't, Malfoy." said Ginny. "You're just annoying me, like always."

Draco showed a sign of surprise, but he recovered quickly. Walking over to her, he gripped her upper arms. She tried to yank away, but his grip was strong. "Look at me," he snapped. Unwillingly, she did, trying to make her eyes as hateful as possible. His hostile eyes bore into hers, and she pulled away again. He let go.

"They did something," he said quietly.

"Someone did something to me?" said Ginny with rancor. "I don't think so."

Draco pulled her into a dark corner of the library. "Don't you remember anything?"

"What?"

He let go of her. She started to edge away, looking at him with a confused look, and with hatred. "I don't ever want to hear you call me 'Gin' again, hear?"

"Better buy some earplugs," he said, and sauntered away, muttering "Damn Weasley," under his breath.

***

"What did you do to her?" 

Ron was surprised to see Malfoy come in through the portrait hole, and head straight for him and Hermione, who were doing their homework.

"How'd you get in?" he demanded. Luckily, most of the other Gryffindors were already in bed, and there wasn't anyone else in the common room except the three of them.

"The password was Polyjuice Potion a few months ago. It still is." Draco sneered. "Boy, you Gryffindors don't care much about intruders. Brave enough to drive them off, are you?"

Ron narrowed his eyes as Hermione gripped his hand. "What do you want?"

Draco leaned against the wall, looking comfortable. "You know what I want, Weasley. You know what you did."

"I don't understand." said Ron through gritted teeth.

"I didn't know Weasleys lacked brains as well as money." Draco said, fixing him with an intense stare.

"Shut up, Malfoy,"

"Make me," he said with the air of a five year old.

Ron pulled out his wand. "I'll…"

"Gonna fight me, are you?" said Draco mockingly pulling out his wand. "Go on, hit me. You really do lack brains if you think you can beat me up."

Ron was trembling with rage.

"Oh, that's right. I probably shouldn't mess up your face. Then your girlfriend wouldn't be able to kiss you. Although I wonder why she would in the first place."

"Beat it, Malfoy,"

"I'll figure it out sooner or later what you did to her," he said. "She'll hate you."

"Malfoy, leave him alone," Hermione said defiantly.

"Shut up, Granger. It wasn't your idea, it was his idea to do something to her."

"It's for her own good." said Ron.

"Yes, and did you really think it'd last? I'm not stupid, Weasley, unlike most of your friends. You can't trick me. How come you didn't make me hate her? It'd be so much easier, wouldn't it?"

Ron didn't say anything.

"You knew it wouldn't work. And would this work? No."

"Malfoy, be quiet. It was my idea too; I agree it would be better for her," said Hermione.

He smirked. "Sticking up for your brainless git for a boyfriend, Granger? I happen to know you were dating Krum before he dumped you and ran to Weasley." Hermione fell silent.

"That doesn't matter," said Ron. "We love each other, unlike you and Ginny. She loved you, and you just led her on. And you started it in the first place. What were you trying to do, huh, Malfoy?"

His whole face darkened. "You still don't get it, do you? But Granger does, why don't you ask her? By the time you understand, Ginny'll be back to normal, no thanks to you."

"Don't you go messing with her, Malfoy!" Ron shouted at him, as Draco turned to leave. "She's fine the way she is."

"Yes, Wealsey, and wouldn't we all want the world to be filled with perfect little people." Draco narrowed his eyes at him, making Ron uncomfortable. "You can't change nature, Weasley, and you'll never change Ginny."

***

Ginny had just finished a good class of Medical Magic and was heading to the common room to get started on her homework before dinner when a figure blocked her path.

"Malfoy," she spat, keeping her distance. "What do you want?"

"I want to know," he said, not moving towards her, "if you've ever been kissed."

Ginny flushed a deep red. What was she supposed to say? "No," she answered truthfully.

Draco smirked. "That's where you're wrong, Weasley."

She felt a stab of pain when he called her 'Weasley'. Surely, she should be glad he didn't call her 'Gin' again, but why did it hurt her when he said 'Weasley'?

Malfoy seemed to know what she was thinking, and widened his smirk. "Would you believe me if I told you I've kissed you?"

"No," she said on instinct, disgusted at the thought, not realizing he was moving closer to her until he was right in front of her, and gripped her arms.

"Well, I have," he said, and before Ginny could stop him, he lowered his mouth to hers.

It felt vaguely familiar, the sudden heat she felt, especially where Malfoy's hands closed around arms, the feel of his mouth on hers, pressing hard. She wondered if she had dreamed it before, many times maybe, but lost her chain of thought as she tried desperately to pull away from him. Her mind was screaming _Get away! Get away!_ But her body wasn't responding, and Ginny found she was pressing against him. A small part of her brain was enjoying the whole thing; it seemed to be stronger than the rest of her brain, for her body was taking orders from it. It was reminding her that she thought it was familiar, that she probably dreamed of it, and this was probably another dream. Her fingers grabbed Malfoy's shirt, not wanting to let go.

Suddenly the larger portion of her brain took over, and she laid her hands on his chest and flatly pushed him away.

"My first kiss," she said in horror, "was to an asshole!"

Malfoy was giving her a strange smile. "Oh, this isn't the first one. You've had many other kisses with 'the asshole'".

Ginny stood glaring at Malfoy. She poked her finger at his chest hard. "You either explain or get lost."

"Your stupid brother did something," said Malfoy, thoroughly enjoying this. "He did something to you. I suspect it's an Anti-Love spell or something, but I'm not sure."

"Anti-Love spell?" Ginny gave a heartless laugh. "You mean I was actually in love with you? Get a life, Malfoy." She turned to leave.

"Food for thought, Weasley," Malfoy called after her. "What did you do during Spring Break?"

"I stayed at school, of course," she said, not looking back.

"Are you sure you didn't go home?"

Ginny whipped around to demand what it meant, but he was already gone.

***

It was when Ginny was about to go to bed when a flash of gold caught her eye. Looking around, she realized it was the golden heart necklace she wore. She stitched up her eyebrows, wondering where it came from. She was sure she'd been wearing it for a long time now, but who gave it to her? Ginny also thought that it was more than an ordinary necklace, but what?

Unclasping it, she stuffed it in a drawer and went to bed.

A/N: Pretty depressing chapter, isn't it? Next chapter is all uphill from here. Draco finds out, Ginny's back to normal, and somebody gets a good yelling. But don't expect it to be all uphill until the end. Pansy is making another appearance in Ch. 14, so watch out!


	13. Draco and Ginny

Chapter 13- Ginny and Draco 

A/N: Okay, this chapter might be a bit short. There's about three more chapters after this, and we're at the end! If you have any ideas or anything about what to write in my stories feel free to tell me in your reviews or email me: ginny5065@yahoo.com Just to remind you, I might start a sequel, so if you got any ideas, email! R/R!

Draco hurried to find Ginny. He was pretty sure what Weasley gave her, but he had to make certain. He suspected it was an Anti-Love Potion. They were pretty easy to give to the victim, all they had to do was put some in their drinks and that person would stop loving whoever they loved. The book he got the information from said that the people who drank it would have purple eyes. Not entirely purple, just a small tinge. Draco had to know if Ginny's eyes were purple. He didn't have a counter-spell for it, the book that had it was in the Restricted Section, and Draco knew for a fact that all the books screamed when they were opened when the person who opened it had no permission to. 

He finally spotted her coming out of History of Magic. He caught up with her.

"Weasley," he said.

She stopped, and glanced at him. "What do you want?"

"Look at me," he said, turning her face to face his. He stared into her eyes. At first he only saw her beautiful jade-colored eyes, but after a while, yes, it was there, the tinge of purple. He let go.

"What is it?" Ginny snapped impatiently.

"The purple. You have purple eyes."

"No I don't," Ginny scoffed. "I have green eyes."

Draco shrugged. "Look in a mirror. Your brother gave you an Anti-Love Potion; it made your eyes purple."

She glared at him defiantly. "Maybe I will." And started to walk away.

He grabbed her wrist. "Wait." She drew back to him, and without thinking, he touched her bare neck, his fingers running up her collarbone, where a golden necklace once sat.

"Where's your necklace?"

Ginny gave a small gasp. How could he have know about the mysterious necklace? "What necklace?" she said, pretending not to know what he was talking about.

"The necklace," he repeated. "The locket."

The golden necklace was a locket? Ginny mused. She'd have to confirm it tonight, when she goes to bed.

She narrowed her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Draco looked at her for a moment. "Did you find out what you did for Spring Break?"

Yes, she had. She went home, although for what reason she didn't know. But she wasn't going to tell him that. "I stayed here."

Draco smirked a bit. "Whatever." And he walked away.

***

Ginny was getting ready for bed when she remembered the locket. Opening a drawer, she pulled it out. She inspected it carefully, and realized that indeed there was a clasp on one side of the heart. She pried it open, and stared into the face of Draco Malfoy.

"No…" she whispered. That's how he knew about it. He gave it to her, or did he? Her heart pounding loudly, she put it back in the drawer, and swore never to look at it again. But she caught sight of a piece of paper that looked oddly familiar. She picked it up and started to read:

__

Dear Ginny,

It's Mum. Recently, your brother Ron has sent me a letter…

She read on, about her mother telling her how bad Malfoy was, and how Ginny was to come home for Spring Break. Faintly, she remembered how shocked she was when she received the news. Ginny remembered the feel of Draco's lips on her neck, it was weird, she always thought that was a dream, it couldn't be true, could it?

She put the letter back and slammed the drawer. "I hate you, Malfoy!" she said to no one in particular. Ginny was pretty sure Malfoy was telling her the truth, and she realized she missed him, a lot. "I hate you," she whispered. She knew she really didn't, but she couldn't put the blame on her brother, even if it was her brother to blame. Her voice trembled. "I hate you."

***

Ginny caught up with Draco the next day. The first thing Draco noticed was that she was wearing her locket.

"Draco…" Ginny called out hoarsely.

He looked at her in surprise. She hadn't called him Draco for a long time. "Yeah?"

"That thing you told me about Ron, is it…is it true?" it was kind of a stupid question to ask, but Ginny couldn't think of anything else.

Draco looked at her strangely for a moment, then fingered the necklace, touching her neck. "Yeah," he said.

"So…I did…love you?" she whispered.

"Yeah." Draco replied, his hand not leaving her. "Do you still?"

Ginny bit her lip. It was impossible to love him right now, because she didn't remember what it was like, how was anyone supposed to love someone they didn't know they loved? "I don't know," she said, her voice breaking.

Draco pulled her close to him, and kissed her. Suddenly the memories all came flooding back…she remembered sleeping against him…kissing in the Charms classroom…Hermione finding them…detention…Dumbledore lecturing them. She remembered tutoring him, and ending up on the sofa, kissing, and she remembered how good he made her feel…falling into the water fountain, learning that he could Apparate. She remembered how well he kissed, how she loved being kissed by him. 

"Draco…" she whispered, a few tears running down her cheeks. She pressed hard against him, as if afraid of losing him again, but he was right there, kissing her back just as hard, one hand tracing her waist, and the other touching the tips of her shoulder blades, the familiar touch of him caressing her.

Ginny broke the kiss, and put her head on Draco's shoulder, holding him tight. "Draco…Ron…how can he do this to me?"

"It's okay," said Draco, trying to soothe her. He didn't want her to go yelling at Ron anymore, it would be a negative for him, Ron would just hate him even more, and who knew what Ron would cook up next.

"Draco…" she said again, and as she turned her face up to him, his mouth met hers again.

*** 

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Ginny stormed into the common room after dinner, oblivious to the people around her, who were, at the moment, staring at her.

"RON!" she shouted, and pushed over to him. He was doing his homework with Hermione, and doing some other stuff too (if you know what I mean *wink*). Ron looked at her in surprise.

"Ron…" whispered Hermione. At once she knew what had happened. She started to gather up their homework. Gripping his hand hard, she leaned close to him, and whispered in his ear, "Don't lose your cool."

He looked at her briefly before turning back to Ginny. By this time have the people in the common room had left, not wanting to hear someone get yelled. 

Ginny had calmed down a bit, although not a lot. "Why did you do it? How can you give your own sister that? What if it was poison?"

At the mention of 'poison', about everyone fled, and the only ones left were Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Hermione was thankful for being alone.

"It wasn't poison," said Ron impatiently. "I wouldn't give you poison."

"What's the difference? An Anti-Love Potion is the same thing as poison," Ginny spat. Her voice started breaking. "How would you like it if I made you hate me, and Mum, Dad, the twins, Harry…and Hermione? How would you like that, huh?"

"He doesn't love you," said Ron, hoping that repeating it would make him believe it, and most important, Ginny believe it.

"That's SHIT!" she yelled. 

Ron's brow furrowed as he glared at her. "Okay, so I don't know if he loves you, but he's bad influence. I just don't want you becoming a Slytherin." 

"Don't you get it, Ron? Don't you understand it yet?" Ginny said, pleading at Ron's stony expression. A few tears trickled down her cheek. "What's this?" she said, yanking at her locket. "You think this comes cheap? You think he picked it off the ground? You think some one just handed it to him and said, 'Here, have this 10 Galleon necklace?'"

Ron leveled her stare. Deep down, deep deep deep down, he knew was right. But his hatred for Slytherins wouldn't let him admit that. Maybe, he knew that Malfoy was for real. Maybe, he was jealous. But he had Hermione, he reminded himself, he knew now, he just didn't want to admit it. He wanted to slap himself; he felt like crying, too.

Ginny was giving him a look of utmost fury, frustration, and disappointment. Ron felt guilty; he needed someone to comfort him, he felt Hermione's hand closed around his, Ron desperately thought of something to say…

The portrait door opened.

"You really need to change that password," said Draco Malfoy, strolling into the room as if he too were a Gryffindor.

"Get out, Slytherin," snarled Ron, his confidence coming back. 

Draco gave him a brief glance. "You shut up, Weasley," He walked over to Ginny and pulled her to him. "I told you not to explode at him," he said quietly. Ginny put her face in his chest and sobbed. 

"Get out," Ron repeated. "_Now_,"

"Don't tell me what to do and what not to do, Weasley," said Draco, glaring back. He bent down and kissed Ginny's forehead lightly. He then proceeded to wipe away her tears. "You cry very easily," he commented.

Ginny blinked and held him tight. "I know."

"God, Ginny," said Draco, stroking her hair. "Why do you always get yourself into situations where you dissolve in tears and make everything look like a dumb soap opera?"

Ginny gave him a small smile. 

"Malfoy, leave her alone," said Ron, tired of the mushy stuff.

Ginny glared at him. "You sh-shut up, Ron," she said, still crying. "You mind your own business. You think you're all old and grown-up; you think you're the boss of me, but you're not! I've never gone against you and Hermione so why can't you do that?"

Draco started to lead Ginny out of the portrait hole. "C'mon, Ginny," he coaxed.

"Stop trying to make my life suit you, Ron! It's supposed to suit me! I am who I am, and you'll never change me!" she shouted and Draco pushed her through, saying "You can cuss him later, just calm down a bit, okay?"

Before Draco left, he looked at Ron squarely. "If I ever hear you say I don't love her, I _swear_, Weasley, I'll beat the hell out of you." He smirked the old Draco smirk. "You might not ever get up."

*** 

Ginny was breathing deep breaths outside the common room, Draco trying to calm her down, and the Fat Lady looking on.

Draco glanced at the portrait, who was looking at the pair with wide eyes. "Hey, bug off, okay?" The Fat Lady huffed and turned away.

Ginny had by this time calmed down. Draco smoothed back her hair. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," she said, gripping onto his shirt. "Just don't leave me."

He gave her forehead a light kiss. "I won't." 

"Ron…" she said, looking into the distance. "What's going to happen? Anti-Love Potions are illegal, aren't they? Ron…Ron can go to Azkaban?"

Draco gave her a slight smile. "Don't worry, no one's going to know. Just don't tell anyone, and no one'll know." He ran his hands down her shoulder blades, tracing her spine, and circling the small of her waist. She relaxed into him.

"Draco…" she said, he kissed her ear. His mouth traveled down her neck, and he kissed the golden chain her locket was strung on. "Draco…I have to go back."

"Wait a while," he advised. "Wait 'till they cool down."

Ginny turned around, and Draco gripped her left wrist, pushing her back onto his chest. He kissed the back of her neck for a few minutes, and Ginny emitted a small moan. She leaned back, her head on his shoulder, her mouth searching for his. He turned his head and they met in a searing kiss. With her free right hand, she touched his blond hair, running her hand through it. Draco turned her back around, and kissed her again.

***

Ron was shaking when his sister and Draco left, and Hermione approached him cautiously. "Ron? Are you okay?"

He turned to face him. "Do you--do you think he loves her?" Hermione gazed at him intently. He could see the answer in her eyes. "I know it, too, I know he loves her." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I just don't want it to be true." Ron gave her a meek smile. "I've never heard of Slytherins loving anyone. I don't want her to love him. I don't want him to love her."

"I understand." Said Hermione. "But that's not the way things are."

"I know," Ron pulled her closer to him. "Why couldn't she have fallen in love with Harry, or Seamus, or…Dean? Why Malfoy?"

"Dean?" Hermione cracked a smile. "He'd bore her with talks of football."

Ron grinned. "Yeah. But why's she attracted to Malfoy?"

Hermione looked at him hesitantly, as if not knowing if she should answer. "A few years back, there was one month when I thought I was going to marry Malfoy." She blushed, looking at the astounded look of Ron. "Be quiet, and let me continue. Remember in our fifth year? Draco was made Captain, and Harry too? And Slytherins won the Quidditch Cup that year?" Ron nodded. "I thought Malfoy looked…" she blushed again. "…dashing in his Quidditch robes and I thought he was so cool and all that, and…yeah."

Ron was giving her a really weird look. "I don't anymore, of course." She said hurriedly. "It was just a one-month thing. But what I'm saying is, Malfoy's got this mysterious air that surrounds him, he's got his good looks, and I guess he can be really great when he wants to."

Ron was nodding. "I know what you mean."

Hermione could see he was still upset over the whole her-Malfoy thing. "Oh, Ron," she said, laughing. "I don't like him _that_ way anymore." She grinned. "I like you."

Ron's ears turned pink, and he pretended not to notice it, by grabbing her and kissing her. Hermione loved the feel of his lips on hers; she wouldn't want it any other way. She kissed back furiously, pressing onto him.

"Ron," she said, still laughing for no reason whatsoever when they broke the kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, his ears turning pink again and Hermione laughed again.

***

A/N: Okay, I don't know why Hermione kept on laughing, but I just felt like making her laugh, so I could bring in some happiness before you all get mad at me again next chapter. *cough*Pansy*cough*. But don't worry, I won't end the story on a sad note (this is _not_ a tragic love story, it's a happy one! J ). And if you read this, the least you can do is review for me! J 


	14. Pansy Again

Ch. 14- Pansy Again

A/N: Again, reminding everyone that there are two more chapters after this. I'm not sure if I'm going to start a sequel; I seemed to have lost interest in this scenario. But if you have any ideas, email me anytime. And r/r!

Draco Malfoy was in the empty common room, bent over a desk, and studying his Potion's textbook. He was waiting for Ginny; it was yet another Hogsmeade weekend, and they had agreed to meet in the Slytherin common room. Draco had told her the password (newt livers) and was getting started on studying for his test.

He heard footsteps, and turned around, expecting to see Ginny. But the person wasn't Ginny.

Pansy.

Draco groaned in his head: What if Ginny came in now? He focused on getting rid of the snobby Slytherin girl.

"Draco?" said Pansy. "What're you doing here?"

"This isn't a private property, is it?" he said, turning back to his book. "Why aren't you at Hogsmeade?"

"I was," Pansy sniffed. "I came back to reapply my makeup."

Draco snorted softly. "Well, why aren't you doing so?"

With a sigh, Pansy plopped down on a couch. "Forget it, I don't think I'll be going back."

"Why?" asked Draco, trying not to look alarmed.

"You're not going to be there," she purred. "There's no point in going if you're not there. It's just not fun."

"Why am I thinking the exact opposite?" he muttered to himself.

"Hmm?" said Pansy.

"Nothing," said Draco. "So you're staying here?"

She smiled. "Mm-hm. How come you're not going?"

Draco gestured to his book. "Studying."

Pansy glanced at it. "Oh, Draco, you don't have to study for that. You know Snape always gives us extra points."

"That's cheating."

She pouted, looking at him worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said, hoping that Ginny was late. Really late.

"Draco…" she said, getting up. She ran her hand through his hair. He wanted to slap her, but he knew it would give him away. Pansy's hands slid to his shoulders, and she began massaging them. She leaned close to him ear, "I think you're working too hard. How about letting me relax you a bit?"

Draco wanted very much to say 'no', but he didn't. Instead he leaned back and let her do what she wanted. Pansy saw this as her chance. She moved to his side, and started combing his hair with her fingers.

"That is not relaxing," said Draco.

She gave him a coy smile. "What about this?" she asked, and promptly sealed him mouth with her lips. Pansy moved so she was in front of him, then drew one leg up, then the other, and settled herself in his lap, with her legs on either side of him. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned onto him. 

"Draco…" she sighed, parting her mouth. Her tongue darted out, and found his. "Draco…" she said again, pulling away. "Wait," she instructed, and threw off her top, leaving her in a sparkling blue bra. Pansy moved back to him, and let his hands caress her skin. She put her head on his shoulder, shivering as his fingers traced her spine. It really wasn't cold, considering the amount of heat between them, but Pansy felt a chill of happiness, she had gotten Draco at last.

This time she wasn't about the let him run off like the last time. He was here to stay, and no one was going to stop that. Pansy realized with a jolt that she had been absentmindedly unbuttoning his shirt, and as she finished the last button with a flourish, she took it off him, admiring his muscular chest. Pansy resumed her original position, and ran her fingernails along his back lightly. Draco pulled back her hair and started kissing her neck, and Pansy dug her fingernails into his back, her hormones racing.

Her mouth found his again. They kissed, long and good, and Pansy forgot her surroundings, falling into an endless pit.

***

Ginny knew she was late. She knew she was late when she couldn't find her textbook. Opening drawers and pulling books out of her bag, Ginny found the book at last. Hurriedly, she rushed out the door. She didn't want to keep Draco waiting, and loose a few minutes of their precious time.

***

Pansy was ready to make love to him right there and then. She hoped Draco was too, since if he didn't cooperate there wouldn't be any point. She hoped no one would interrupt them… 

"Draco?"

The voice was so small Pansy almost decided to ignore it, but then she caught a flash of red hair. Suddenly, she bolted off Draco and onto a chair, then stared in shock at Ginny Weasley, who stood with a mixed expression, staring at them.

Draco turned around and caught sight of her. His eyes widened a bit, and then the shades went down and he picked up his shirt with a sigh.

"What were you doing?" asked Ginny shrilly.

He started buttoning his shirt, his eyes not meeting hers.

Pansy took action. "What do you mean? I was snogging with my boyfriend when a Gryffindor came in and stopped us from going 'all the way'."

"Your boyfriend?" said Ginny, her tone of voice dangerous, her eyes showing no mercy. "He is not your boyfriend."

Pansy gave Ginny a smile she reserved for her little cousins when they couldn't understand something. "Little girl, I think you don't understand the situation here. Why, may I ask, is a Gryffindor in the Slytherin common room?"

"I am most certainly _not_ a little girl, you…you…slut!" said Ginny furiously.

Pansy looked shocked. "I am not a slut!" she said hotly. "I don't sleep with every guy in sight." 

"Yeah," Ginny retorted. "You only screw the cuter ones."

There was a small chuckle from Draco. Ginny whirled on him. "And you! What did you think you were doing?"

Draco had finished with his buttons by now, and he looked up at her. "I'm sorry."

Ginny gave him a look of disbelief. "'Sorry' doesn't cut it," she hissed, her voice breaking. "How…how can you do that? Just after that Anti-Love Potion thing…and--"

"Anti-Love Potion?" said Pansy blankly.

"You stay out of this!" snapped Draco. He turned back to Ginny. "Look, Ginny, I'm sorry, okay? I don't know what else to say. It just happened."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "You don't know what to say." She said, her voice barely a whisper. "Ron was right about you all along. You don't love me. You probably thought I was weak and easy to go 'all the way' with. But I'm _not_!" Her voice rose. "Well, now you've got her, so you can just throw me away, right? She'd let you screw her anytime! I'm sorry I ever believed you, Malfoy!"

The last word hit him like a million knives. Abruptly, she turned and ran out the door.

"Well," said Pansy, making her way over to him. "Shall we continue?"

"Shut up," said Draco, not caring if the whole world knew about them. He just wanted Ginny back. "Shut. The. Hell. Up." And with that, he left.

***

Ginny dropped down in an empty corridor and, pulling up her knees, she buried her face and cried. How could this happen to her? And just after the Anti-Love thing. How could she ever believed that Draco loved her? She realized he never said he loved her. He didn't lie, she remembered. Ginny knew he'd go after her. Correction: he'd go after her if he loved her. Or wanted to make up so he can screw a Gryffindor, she thought bitterly. Ron was right. He was right all along. He knew Draco didn't love her. He knew Malfoy didn't love her.

She heard footsteps, and realized they were Malfoy's. Peeking around the corner, she saw Malfoy look around, searching for her. "Don't you dare come near me, Malfoy!" she shouted at him. He turned to look in her direction, and started towards her. Ginny made to get up. He stopped.

"Ginny…what else can I say? I'm sorry, and that's that,"

Ginny decided that until Draco stated that he loved her, she wasn't about to go near him. "Well, I can tell you're not and that's that," she snapped.

"Gin…" he said. "I was fooling around…it wasn't for real."

"Don't call me 'Gin'," she said darkly. "I don't want anything to do with you. That's the second time I've caught you with…her."

Draco ran a hand through his hair. "Goddamn it, Ginny. She doesn't mean anything to me."

"You didn't look that way when you were…snogging her."

Draco gave her a pleading look. "Ginny…please…"

"Go away." She said.

"Ginny…if I hated you, why would I follow you?"

"Go away," she repeated, and when he didn't, she got up and left.

*** 

Ginny started crying again when she saw Ron in the common room after dinner. She didn't go to dinner, she was afraid she'd start bawling. Ron saw her immediately, and pulled her up the stairs to his dorm, with Hermione and Harry trailing her.

"Ginny! Where were you at dinner?" he asked, as soon as the door was shut.

She couldn't help herself, and the tears flowed down freely. "Draco…he…" she broke off, and cried into Ron's shoulder. He patted her back sympathetically. 

"What did Malfoy do?" he asked.

Ginny looked at him, trying to calm down. Hermione sat on the bed next to Ron, and stroked her hair. "Ginny, what happened?" 

"Dra--Malfoy, he, I saw him with Pansy," Ginny finally choked out. "He was kissing her… and…" a new flood of tears poured out, and she cried again.

Ron swore. Hermione put her arms around her and hugged her tight. "Oh, Ginny." Harry just stood by awkwardly. 

She half-expected Ron to say, "I told you so," but he didn't. Instead, he looked at Hermione and Harry, and they got the message, leaving them alone.

"Ginny…" Ron started.

"Don't," she said. "Don't say you knew it all along or you were right. Because I don't want to hear it."

Ron looked surprised. "I won't. I just wanted to say that everything'll be alright. I'm here for you."

Ginny sniffed. "No it won't. It never will be. Draco was something special, I think." She looked up at Ron. "I don't know. I don't think he ever loved me, but I love him. I don't know why, either. And I won't ever forget him. You understand?"

"Not really," said Ron. "To me he'll always be a cheating, filthy bastard, but maybe you can see something else in him." he shrugged. "Maybe he does have a good side. Maybe he doesn't. Who knows."

Ginny leaned into her brother. "I hope he does. I hope he didn't mean what happened. He said so, but I didn't believe it. I don't think he ever really cared about me. I hope so, but I don't think so. I don't think I should keep on hoping, should I?"

Ron thought of Hermione, what it would be like if she betrayed him. He wouldn't want to believe it, either. "No," he said, "No, you shouldn't."

***

A/N: Pretty sad chapter, isn't it? Two more chapters after this. At the end there's going to be a Grand Ball, and everyone's gonna go. Including Ginny and Draco. But that's the last chapter. And Mr.Weasley makes an appearance. Also, I know Harry doesn't really do anything, but if I make a sequel he will. Thanx to all my reviewers! (Hey, if you read, you gotta review! J )


	15. Draco and Pansy

Chapter 15- Pansy and Draco

A/N: Okay, everyone. I'm not sure if I'm making a sequel, because right now I just want to finish this story and get on with it. I might write more fanfics about Draco and Ginny, that have no relation to this fanfic, but I don't know. And if I am making a sequel, it probably won't come out in a long time. I hope you guys like the part where Ginny and Draco are talking, cuz I spent a long time working it out and making sure it flows okay. So read and review! ^_^

__

Dear Dad,

Do you and Mom remember the Malfoy boy? Lucius's son? Well, recently, Ginny caught him cheating on her with another Slytherin girl, Pansy Parkinson. I suppose it's all for the best, though Ginny is very grievous. I really feel sorry for her even though I never liked Draco Malfoy.

I think she sees something else in him, a good side of him, maybe. I could never see it, but maybe Ginny could. I just wanted to ask you, Dad, that you don't go bugging Ginny about this, how Draco was worthless or that he wasn't good for her or that he never loved her. Because I think he did, and it takes a lot for me to think that. Ginny still has feelings for him, and I think it would be best that you let her calm down a bit.

With love,

Ron

Dear Ron,

I know you suggested that I don't ask her about it, or do anything, but Skylar Manriquez, head of Department of Magical Education is sick. At this time every five years, he or another representative has to go to the local Wizardry schools and have an inspection.

After you told me about Ginny, I decided to take the job and do it for the Department, because I'm anxious to see Ginny. I promise I won't mention Drake to her, but I just thought she might need some cheering up at this time.

I will be arriving in about two weeks. See you then.

Love,

Dad

Ron handed Hermione the letter for her to read. "Throw it away after," he whispered, making sure Ginny couldn't hear. "And he meant Draco, not Drake."

She smiled and looked over at Ginny. As usual she was looking towards the Slytherin table. And Hermione knew exactly who she was looking at. Ginny had a sort of sad expression on her face, and with one glance at her plate told Hermione she still didn't want to eat. 

It had been two weeks since the breakup, and Ginny hadn't got over it yet. For the first few days after, Malfoy had been trying to apologize to her, catching her after her classes and insisting he was sorry and he didn't mean it. But Ginny had ignored him. Hermione supposed he had given up, and now Ginny was sorry she didn't pay attention to him. Whenever she tried to catch his eye, he turned away.

To make matters worse for Ginny, a week ago Malfoy had started dating Parkinson. Hermione didn't know if Malfoy went to her, she thought it was more likely Pansy went to him, and if he even liked her she didn't know.

"Ginny," said Hermione, sliding over to her.

"I miss him so much," she said, not taking her eyes off him.

"Oh, Ginny," said Hermione pleadingly. "There's nothing you can do. Why don't you start eating?"

"I don't feel like it," there was a pause. "I should have paid attention to him when he apologized."

"Ginny, you know he might not have meant it."

"Yeah, he might not have loved me, but I still love him."

"You should get over it," said Hermione worriedly. "You can't go on like this."

Ginny gave a long sigh. "I know."

"There's plenty of guys here," Hermione tried to cheer her up. "A lot of guys who need girls like you. Take Harry for instance. He needs someone."

Ginny looked over at Harry. "Hermione, that crush I had on him was a thousand years ago. And I just liked him because he was famous."

Hermione grinned. "Remember when you wrote him that song?"

"Oh, _yeah_!" said Ginny, grinning slightly. "That was _humiliating_, especially with Malfoy teasing me…" she trailed off, and leaned onto Hermione.

She put a comforting arm around her. "It's okay, Ginny." She looked at the plate of uneaten food. "Can you start eating please? Malfoy will never like you again if you're all thin and bony."

Ginny looked thoughtful. "I don't think Malfoy would like me if my picture was on the cover of Teen Witch. But you're right Herm, I should start eating." She picked up her fork.

Hermione smiled. "Good thinking, Gin."

***

Ginny felt like she needed to talk to someone. Not Hermione, or even Ron. They understood, partly, but not entirely. Ron couldn't help it that he hated Malfoy's guts. He tried hard to understand, but he didn't really understand. Hermione was the same, almost. And she couldn't talk to Harry, she hardly knew him! The only person she could think of was Malfoy. But she hated him, how was she supposed to talk to him? Ginny frowned. She longed to hear his voice, she missed him so much!

"Alright," she told herself. "I'll go talk to Malfoy, although I don't know what about." 

Ginny found him in the library, with Pansy, looking over what looked like their homework. Pansy was laughing, and Malfoy smiling. She wondered if Malfoy even liked her, or loved her.

Ginny approached the table cautiously. "Can I talk to you, Malfoy?" she ignored Pansy's murderous glare as Malfoy turned to her. "Alone?"

He shrugged, and followed her to an empty corner of the library.

"Yeah?"

"I want to know," said Ginny defiantly, "if you love that stinking bitch."

"Language, Weasley," said Malfoy. She glared at him. "That's not really any of your business, is it?"

"Do you love me?" she asked boldly.

"Right now? No,"

Ginny felt a surge of anger and hatred towards him. "Then why did you keep on insisting that you didn't care about Parkinson? You're a lying bastard, Malfoy, and I'm sorry I ever knew you." She felt like crying, so she turned around and away from him, crossing her arms.

Suddenly Malfoy's hands were gripping her upper arms, sending an ice-cold chill through her body. She shivered and drew her breath. He leaned in towards her ear.

"Remember when I told you I didn't lie?" he whispered. "Well, I wasn't lying then."

She pulled out of his grasp and faced him. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

He gave her a mocking smile. "You don't."

"Dammit, Malfoy, why can't you ever say something that's nice and doesn't annoy people half to death?" She said in frustration.

"I don't need to," The way he said it simply made her want to slap him.

"What does that mean?" she snapped.

"Think about it, Weasley," he said, his smile broadening. "Was I ever nice to you to make you fall in love with me?"

Ginny flinched. That was true. Part of Malfoy's charm was his deft tongue. She'd never admit it to him, though. "Well, how is anyone supposed to believe you weren't lying when all you can say is I don't know if you're telling the truth? When you don't have any proof?"

"Trust," said Malfoy simply. "You have to trust me."

There was minute of eerie silence. 

Suddenly, Pansy's sing-song voice broke it. "Draco! Draco, are you done?"

Malfoy looked at Ginny, as if inquiring her permission to go back.

She waved her hand. "Fine, go back to her," she said scornfully. "I hope you're happy with her, because you certainly weren't with me."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "I never said that. In fact, I was probably happier with you than I am with her."

Ginny was incredulous. "Yeah, right," she said contemptuously. "I thought you didn't lie."

"I don't," he said.

She was still tentative. "Then why did you kiss her?"

"I told you," said Malfoy, as if it were obvious. "I made a mistake. I can make mistakes, can't I?"

"No," said Ginny, feeling stupid, although she didn't know why.

Malfoy looked smug. "You can't say I didn't try to apologize. What more do you want?"

He had a point. She searched his face, looking for signs that he had genuinely tried to apologize. She wasn't sure if he did. How could he stand it, if he really had loved her? "But doesn't it hurt?" her voice had a slight tremble.

"What? Not being with you?" he shrugged, pausing. "Sometimes. Sometimes it hurts so bad I can't think straight. But not often. Why? You hurting?"

"Yes," said Ginny, her voice really trembling now. "It hurts. A lot."

Malfoy smirked. "You'll get over it. Maybe."

They stood looking at each other, until Pansy's voice rang out again, more insistent this time. "Draco!"

He started to leave, then stopped. "Do you hate me, Weasley? Like your brother does?" He looked like he truly wanted to know.

"Right now? No. But if you don't get outta my face, I will." She replied bitterly.

He gave her a mocking smile. "You get mouthier every time I see you. But that's good. You're catching on, Weasley."

"Faster than you know," she replied cooly.

He smirked again. "I know a lot of things." Then, when she didn't say anything, he said, "See you around…Ginny." And he was gone.

Ginny stood there for a while, trying to puzzle out if he really had feelings for her from what had been exchanged between them. It only resulted in giving her a headache. She looked back at the table Malfoy sat at, with Pansy, fingering her necklace absentmindedly. When she realized what she was doing, she looked at the picture in the locket for a while before taking it off. She approached the table again.

"Malfoy," he looked up. She handed him the locket. "I think this belongs to you."

There was a look of surprise, but he quickly recovered. "Are you sure you don't want it? This doesn't come cheap, you can sell it for 20 Galleons." His eyes bored into hers. "You can give it to charity, or buy meals for your family." He smirked. "Your family is charity."

She resisted the urge to slap him. "Fuck you, Malfoy," she said, and left.

***

Ginny started crying again when she got into the common room. Luckily, no one was there except Ron.

"Ginny!" he said, standing up from the chair. "What happened?"

She told him about what Malfoy said to her and their talk.

"Oh, Ginny," he said, wiping her tears away. "Why do you even bother with him?"

"I don't know," she sobbed. "But I want him back, I really do! It's just that I tried to find out if he really loved me, or if it was just gas, and if it wasn't apologize to him. But Malfoy just gets on my nerves!"

"I know," said Ron quietly. "Sometimes I think he was born with it."

Ginny kept on crying.

"You want some advice?" asked Ron. She nodded. "If you really want him back, just go and apologize. He'll annoy you, I know he will. It's what he does." Ginny looked at him. "Just stay calm. Don't insult him or something. Act like you really _do_ miss him. Maybe he'll come around."

Ginny sighed.

"He did apologize to you, didn't he?" Ron grinned. "Sometimes guys don't think straight. It probably was his fault, but see, Ginny, he doesn't act like he needs you. So you should go to him. You understand?"

"Kind of," she admitted.

"Alright," said Ron, smiling. "Go wash your face, I'll wait for you. Then we'll go to dinner."

She hurried upstairs. Before she disappeared from view, she turned around. "Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

***

A/N: Next chapter, the last one! I'm hoping I can get it out before the week ends, because it's Spring Break for me now and I have lot's of time on my hands. So I can hurry up and finish this! Next chapter is going to be the end-of-year ball. Mr.Weasley makes an appearance! See you then!


	16. The Ball

Chapter 16- The Ball

A/N: Here it is, everybody! The last chapter of the fanfic! I'm really sorry about the upload problem, when all you guys saw was the first lines of this chapter- thanx to the people who told me in the reviews, or else I never would've found out! J I hope you all enjoyed my fanfic, and I didn't write it for nothing. Thank you soooo much for reviewing, and it was so cool to write and have lotsa people say they like my writing! Enjoy J 

"Hey Dad," 

Mr. Weasley looked up to see his red-haired son, grinning at him on the train platform.

"Ron!" he said, smiling, "Your hair! It's red again."

Ron blushed. "Yeah, Hermione wanted me to stop dyeing it."

"Smart girl," said Mr. Weasley. "Can you help me with my stuff?"

"Sure," Ron hurried forward, and grabbing two duffel bags. "How was the trip?"

"Great," said Mr. Weasley. "I slept most of the way."

Ron grinned. "Keep up your energy, huh?"

"Yeah," agreed Mr. Weasley. "I hope those house elves prepared a good meal tonight. I'm famished."

"Alright, Dad," said Ron. "Then we better get there as fast as we can."

***

"Ron, what's Dad doing here?" said Ginny suspiciously, as she spotted her father's flaming red hair among the teachers.

Ron took a bite of his mashed potatoes. "'ee's ere fur da minstry."

"What?"

He swallowed. "He's here for the Ministry."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure," said Ron, taking another bite and swallowing. "School inspection or something. Head of the Magical Education department couldn't make it, so Dad took over."

"How long is he going to be here?" asked Ginny.

Ron shrugged. "There's only two more weeks of school left. I suppose he'll stay until school lets out."

"Oh," Ginny wondered if her Dad did come for that, or if it was for something else. Like checking up on her. But Ginny wasn't with Malfoy anymore, so Mr. Weasley wouldn't have anything to check on. Ginny's thoughts wandered to Malfoy. She wanted to go try and talk to him again this weekend, see if he really loved her, and tell him she missed him. She sighed. It was going to be hard.

***

Draco was in the common room, glad that he finally had an afternoon without Pansy. He had convinced her to go to Hogsmeade without him. It wasn't that he hated her, just that sometimes she can get really annoying, chattering on endlessly about her makeup and her newest outfit. Draco had told her to go buy herself a dress for the upcoming Ball in two days, and said that he didn't want to see the dress beforehand. Half convinced, she left him in peace.

He turned a page in his History of Magic textbook, and sighed. He was bored to death. There was still Sunday to finish his homework, and if he did it all today, he wouldn't have any to do the next day. Then he'd have to help Pansy decide out of her 200 outfits which one to wear the following week. He started to write his essay.

Suddenly, the wall opened. He turned around. Everyone in Slytherin had gone to Hogsmeade, since it was the last one of the year. It was Ginny. He quickly hid his look of surprise. "Hey Weasley," he said nonchalantly, turning back to his work. "I see you didn't go to Hogsmeade either."

Ginny crossed her arms. "Aren't you going to ask how I got in?"

"Let me think about that," said Draco mockingly. "No."

Ginny tried to calm herself down, and decided to say was she planned to say. "I just wanted to tell you," she said, taking a deep breath, "that I miss you. And I'm sorry."

"Really," Draco turned around, and looked at her.

"Yes," she continued. "And I want the truth: did you ever love me? 'Cause if you didn't, I should leave and mourn by myself."

Draco stared at her, an amusing smile dancing on his face.

"Goddammit, Draco!" said Ginny, stamping her feet, not realizing she called him 'Draco'. "Why are you making this so hard for me?"

"I'm not trying to. Go on, continue with your speech, I won't bother you."

Ginny remained silent.

"What? I didn't even say anything!"

Ginny had an urge to stick out her tongue at him, but she didn't. "I already said I was sorry, okay? I should've--listened to you."

Draco raised his eyebrows.

Ginny grew frustrated. This wasn't going at all what she planned. She felt a burning in the back of her eyes. "What more do you want?" Suddenly a tear rolled down her cheek involuntarily. 

"God, Ginny, don't cry," said Draco, standing up.

She bit her lip, trying to keep the tears from flowing. It didn't work. Sighing, Draco fetched a tissue and handed it to her. Ginny took deep breaths, wiping her eyes. He settled back into his chair, his gaze never leaving her.

"Look, Malfoy," said Ginny, her voice still shaky, mixed with anger. "Do you love or not?" 

He didn't say anything.

Without a word, Ginny turned around and started to leave. Then a hand gripped her wrist, pulling her back.

"Hey," said Draco. He sighed, pausing. "If you don't have anything to do, keep me company. I'm bored as hell."

"O-okay," Ginny sat down in a couch facing him, sniffling.

They didn't talk. Draco went back to his work, wondering if he should have held her back. And Ginny sat there, tissue in hand, studying him. Since she had nothing to do, she thought about Draco. And all the times he had been with her, what he was like, what made him special. "Draco," she whispered softly, absentmindedly.

He heard it. "What?" he said, turning around.

She startled. "Nothing."

"You said my name." Said Draco.

"I-I didn't mean anything…I just said it."

He raised his eyebrows at her as he turned back. She gave deep sigh. "Now what?" said Draco irritably, looking at her again. 

"Nothing," she said quickly, then surprised herself by starting to cry again.

"What's the matter?" said Draco, moving to sit beside her.

"I don't know," admitted Ginny. "It's you, I guess."

"Me?"

"Yeah," said Ginny, more sure of herself now. "It's you…you're so…" she studied his face, so familiar, yet so distant.

"I'm what?"

Without thinking she touched his hair, silvery and soft, running through her fingers. 

"God, Ginny," said Draco softly, not knowing what he meant by it. And he leaned forward and kissed her roughly.

Surprised, Ginny let him push her back until her back was jammed into the armrest, and still he didn't stop, it was more brutal than just a nice kiss. She was sure she'd have bruises on her lips, and on her arms too, the way he was gripping them. But he was kissing her, he really was, even if it hurt.

Draco pulled away suddenly. "God, Ginny," he said again. "I kissed you. You happy now?" His grip loosened and she could clearly see the blue-black marks on her arms.

Ginny was shaking, half with fear and half with anxiety. "Do it again." She said, trying to catch her breath, her voice shaking.

"What?"

"Do it again." She repeated.

"Why do you want me to do that again? That hurt, didn't it?" he caught sight of the bruise. "Oh, shit, Ginny. I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you." He ran the pad of his thumb over it, trying to soothe her. 

"Do it again," Ginny said. "Kiss me."

He looked at her for a moment, then lowered his mouth to hers.

"Draco…" she murmured against his mouth. 

He had one hand by her ear, his fingers playing with her hair. His other hand was touching her neck, sliding down to her waist then up again. Ginny had her arms around him tightly, not bothering to hide her eagerness. She felt like she was letting out everything; her fury and anger for him, the fury and anger for Pansy, how Pansy stole him from her, how much Draco annoyed her. But everything was all right now, she had the comfort of his lips on hers, what she had been waiting for, dreaming for, all these weeks.

His lips and his touch were warm, not like that day in the library when he whispered into her ear. She felt so happy, so at peace, his body pressing against hers tightly, soothing her, and everything felt so right…

"Draco Malfoy! You make me sick!"

And suddenly he was gone, the feeling of warmth and comfort gone. Ginny's mind swirled into the present, making out the image of a brown-haired, a very pretty someone. She pressed her head. Kissing Draco had never felt like this, felt so good, and wonderful, like a warm Butterbeer, only a hundred times better. It was like getting warm after freezing to death, but then suddenly the warmth was gone.

She realized that Draco was arguing with someone. And that someone was Pansy.

"Shut UP, Draco! I saw it, don't you deny it, you bastard!" Pansy shrieked.

"I'm not denying it," said Draco.

"Are you telling me you actually _like_ that stupid ugly Gryffindor? We're Slytherins, Draco, we don't need that trash."

"Who're you calling trash?" said Ginny, her strength regaining.

"Ginny," said Draco, silencing her.

"Do you like her? God, Draco, how can you choose her when you've got me?"

"Easy," Draco snapped. "Don't you ever talk about anything other than makeup or clothes or guys?"

"What else am I supposed to talk about?" she yelled. 

Draco was getting impatient. "There are plenty of subjects in this world, and I'm tired of all that shit that has no use to me whatsoever."

"So is this what you're doing? Trying to get me back for something I didn't even know I did?" She was crying now, tears flowing from her eyes.

"No! Dammit, Pansy, I don't like you anymore, okay? I never did!"

"Then why did you pretend you did?" Pansy shouted, her eyes furious.

"I never did! You were the one running up to me all the time! You were the one who liked me first! I never liked you!"

Pansy was silent. "You're a fucking bastard." She spat, then ran out of the room.

Draco sighed, then sank into the couch. "It seems to me that a lot of people are calling me bastards these days."

"Oh, come on," said Ginny. "You know I didn't mean it."

He raised an eyebrow. "You sure act like you do. And I know you did. I know I can be real annoying sometimes. But I don't give a damn about it."

"Were you taking her to the Ball?" asked Ginny cautiously.

He glanced at her. "Yeah. Are you going?"

She shook her head. "No. I didn't have a date. I didn't want to look stupid when everyone else had one."

"You can go with me," said Draco, surprising her. "You have something to wear?"

Ginny thought for a moment. "I can borrow something from Hermione." There was another silence. "I better go." She cast a look at the direction in which Pansy fled.

He caught her glance. "Don't worry, she'll be alright. She'll just go find another guy who's stupid enough to have her."

"Okay," Ginny got up and was almost at the exit when he stopped her.

"By the way, how did you get in?" 

Ginny grinned. "I demanded it from a first-year."

Draco cracked a smile. "That's what I thought. Like I said before, you're becoming more and more like me, Weasley. You better watch it. Soon your whole family's going to move out and leave you by yourself."

"Shut up," Ginny grinned and started to leave again.

"Hey, Gin," Draco called again.

"What?" 

He threw her something, and she caught it, cupped in her hands. Later, when she was in the hall, she opened her hands. It was her locket.

***

"Hermione!" Ginny wailed, walking into her dorm.

She looked up from her book. "What?"

"I need something to wear for the Ball." She said.

"The Ball? You're going? With who?" said Hermione, her eyes widening.

Ginny grinned. "I'm going."

"I thought you didn't have a date."

"I do now,"

"Who is it? Oh, no, is it--?" 

Ginny cut it. "Yep. It's him."

"You made up?"

She nodded happily, then threw open Hermione's closet. "C'mon Herm, help me!"

Hermione joined her, and looked through her clothes. "I don't know, Gin, I really don't have any dressy clothes."

"Then what's that?" said Ginny, pointing to a bunch of shimmering dresses at the end of the closet.

"That? Those are my roommate's, Crystal's stuff."

"Wow," said Ginny, looking at the expensive dresses.

"She might lend you one," said Hermione, picking through them and pulling out a deep red dress. "Try this one on."

Ginny admired the dress as Hermione zipped it up. It was sleeveless, and backless, with a deep V cut in the front, the bottom of the V nearly touching her bellybutton. The dress clung to her very nicely, showing off her curves that have developed over the years. There was a long slit up one leg, so her bare leg peeked out from under the dress.

"Wow," said Ginny. She studied herself. "It's a bit long."

"You can wear high shoes," said Hermione, shuffling through the closet. She returned with a pair of strap-on heels that were a sparkly red. "Put these on." The heels were almost 4 inches high, and when she stepped into them, the dress fit perfectly.

"That looks good, huh?" grinned Hermione. "I'm sure Crystal'll let you wear them. Although your neck looks bare. Do you have a fancy necklace?"

Suddenly Ginny remembered the locket. She fished it out of her pocket and put it on.

"Perfect," she said.

***

It was the night of the ball. Ginny walked in with Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Hermione had on a beautiful deep blue dress, with a low neckline. It was also sleeveless and was a tieback. Her dress was shorter than Ginny's, and she wore similar heels, except they were blue. Harry and Ron had on suits.

Ginny scanned the room for Draco. They hadn't really talked since that time he broke up with Pansy, and they didn't agree on a meeting place. There were lots of people in the ballroom, and some had already danced. 

"I'm going to go look for Draco," she told Hermione, then left.

***

When Draco spotted Ginny coming towards him, he stared at her. "Damn," he said softly, eyeing her tight-fitting dress.

She approached him. "Hey, you look good."

"So do you." Said Draco, looking her up and down.

Ginny grinned as a slow song came on. "You want to dance?"

"Alright," said Draco, putting his hands on her waist. She put her hands on his chest, and they swayed to the music.

"They did a great job of decorating," Ginny admired.

Draco looked around him, taking in the brilliant colors of crepe paper and streamers. "Yeah."

"So…how's Pansy?" Ginny asked conversationally. 

Draco smirked. "Not that great. She found a date at the last minute, a Ravenclaw who doesn't know any better."

"You sound so cruel. Was she that horrible?"

"Of course she is. All Slytherins are horrible, Pansy's just more horrible than the rest." 

"That's not true," Ginny protested. "You're not horrible."

He gave her a smug look. "You just haven't seen the horrible side of me yet."

"I think I have," she argued.

Draco smirked again, not saying anything. Then, suddenly, he grabbed her and kissed her, pressing so hard that Ginny was afraid she might fall over. As sudden as it came, it ended, and Draco was looking at her with a big grin.

"That," said Ginny, glaring at him, and blushing, "was horrible. There was so many people who could've seen us!" she looked around. No one was staring at them.

"Are you ashamed of being kissed by me?" said Draco breezily.

"No," she said, stuttering, "I-I like privacy."

He smiled coyly. "Privacy, huh?"

"Yeah,"

"You want to get out of here?"

"Where to?" Ginny asked.

"Outside," Draco replied, looking out the door leading to the lake. "By the lake."

"Alright," said Ginny. And, grabbing her hand, Draco led them out.

*** 

"Hey, Dad. Enjoying the party?" said Ron, approaching his dad, with Hermione in hand.

"You know I am," his father took a sip of his apple cider as he spotted Hermione. "Hello, Hermione. Haven't see you in a while."

"It's good to see you, Mr. Weasley," Hermione smiled warmly.

"So, uh, Ron," said Mr. Weasley hesitantly. "Where's your sister. She all right?"

"Yeah," said Ron, also looking uncomfortable. "She's good."

"She got a date?"

Now Ron looked really uncomfortable. "Yes, Mr. Weasley," Hermione put it. "She and Draco Malfoy made up."

Mr. Weasley raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything about it. "So, uh, where is she?"

Ron searched the room, then spotted her and Draco heading out the door. Mr. Weasley followed his glance. "You want to check up on her?"

"Dad…" Ron protested, but his father had already grabbed his hand and pulled him in that direction.

***

Ginny and Draco sat under a big tree, looking at the full moon and its reflection on the large dark lake. 

"When I was little," Ginny was saying, gazing up at the moon surrounded by twinkling stars, "I used to think the moon was my mom's plate, and try to grab it out of the sky to return to her."

Draco grinned. "Did you succeed, or did you only succeed in humiliating yourself?"

She gave him a friendly punch in the shoulder. "Be quiet."

"I used to think my dad was the man on the moon," said Draco.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Draco continued. "Because he was so greedy. Was the man on the moon greedy? I don't remember." He looked down at his hands. "I don't remember much of my childhood."

"Sure you do," said Ginny. "I remember what you were like. Mean, selfish…"

"I still am," Draco smirked.

"Not when you kiss you're not," Ginny argued.

"How can I be selfish when I'm kissing?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Want everything your way?"

He gave her an amusing smile. "Want me to try that?"

She moved closer. "If you want to."

He did.

***

"There they are," whispered Ron, pointing at the two shadowy figures under the giant tree. "Now can we go back?"

"Wait," said Mr. Weasley, watching them. "That Draco Malfoy?" 

Ron squinted. "Yeah. They seem to be talking."

Suddenly, one of the figures moved closer to the other, turning the two figures into one blob.

"They're kissing," said Ron. "Dad, I don't think…"

"Yeah," said Mr. Weasley. "We should go back." But he didn't look away from them. There was an awkward moment of silence, then Mr. Weasley said, "You think he loves her, Ron? You think they have genuine love? They're still young…"

"That's what it looks like," said Ron.

"It's hard, you know? To find someone to really love you," Mr. Weasley smiled weakly. "You and Hermione? I hope that's true love. It's such a great thing, love." He looked out to the lake. "I had five girlfriends before I found your mother. And when I did, I just…knew. You'll know too, Ron, when it's the right girl," he looked down at his son. "I'm just hoping Ginny knows." 

"Yeah," Ron replied. "I think I really love Hermione. And I think Ginny really loves him."

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Your mother will take some time getting used to it. But she's had the same experience before. My family was poor, but she still loved me."

"I hope Mom gets it," said Ron. "I think she will understand sooner or later."

"I think she will," said Mr. Weasley. He looked back towards the Ball, where the party was still going on. "C'mon, Ron, let's go back. Hermione will be waiting."

Ron grinned as his father put an arm around him, and led them back.

***

"Draco!" Ginny gasped. He was kissing her neck, and she grabbed him so hard her knuckles were turning white.

He looked up at her, leaving her neck. "Am I being selfish enough?"

"No," Ginny replied, and leaning in, met his mouth with hers. His mouth felt so good on hers, warm and nice, making her feel so good. She pressed against him until there was no daylight between them. His hands ran along her arms, giving her goosebumps, but at the same time warming her, because it was pretty chilly outside.

She suddenly remembered something, and broke the kiss. "Draco," she said, breathless. "Draco, I love you." She looked at him for a while. "You say it."

"Ginny, I know that, you don't have to say it," said Draco, running his hand through her hair.

"No," Ginny insisted. "Say it."

"I love you too," he said easily, kissing her forehead.

Ginny was a bit confused. "How come you never said it before?"

"You never did," he pointed out. "Besides, I don't need you to say it. I already know, like I said. And I suppose you know, too."

Ginny looked at him for a while.

Draco suddenly understood, partly. "Is this why you were so mad? Because I never said it and I said I never lie?"

Now feeling a bit stupid, she nodded.

Draco laughed, and wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay. I'm just not very good at showing my feelings, that's all. You learn to hide them after awhile. I learned at an early age that showing feelings didn't really do anything. So never did."

"You don't have to hide them from me," said Ginny indignantly.

"I'll try," he promised. "But I am good at kissing."

Ginny grinned. "I'll have to judge that for myself."

"All right," he said, and sealed her lips with his again.

-The End-

A/N: And there it is! The last chapter. Longest chapter yet. Again, thanks to all my faithful readers and reviewers. Thanks for all the praise I got from this story. I hope more will come soon! Here's just a little poem my friend forwarded to me, thought it might be interesting to read:

'He's simply so strict and sarcastic,

And some might think he's quite strange.

For instead of seeing a barber,

Snape hits the garage for a quick oil-change.'

Okay, hope I'll see all of you in my reviews for my next stories, if there are any, soon! You guys are great! J And if you're writing something and love to write, like me, don't stop! 

  



	17. Note: read this!

A/N: Hi everyone! Just trying to get more ppl to read my story here! I really want to start something else, but I just don't know what and if I even have the time. I want to start an original, not a fanfic, but I really don't know… I wrote one chapter of a "novel" called Turning into a Butterfly. I might post it soon. Just look in the originals and under 'novel' by ginny_malfoy. It's about a girl named Chloe and she's really shy and she meets this cool guy called Sky and he helps her out. If I get reviews I'll post more.

Also, I have an idea for a Ginny/Malfoy fanfic. They're all grown up, and Ginny lands a job working for Draco. They fall in love, but Ginny engaged to Harry and they're going to get married in two months! What's a girl to do? If you have any suggestions just put it in your reviews or email me at: ginny5065@yahoo.com. 

And, I wrote two very short poems that I will post around the time I post this. They're called 'Tree' and 'Listen' and they would be under 'originals'. They're really short so if you guys can just take a second to r/r I'd really appreciate it! And if you want me to review any of your stuff just tell me and I'll try my best! Thanks again!


End file.
